Line of Truth
by Joker The Magician
Summary: Snow Jou & Kuroka collaboration fic! AU, P4 x P3, Chapter 6 updated: Tartarus Block Five, The Phenomenon.. bagaimanakah refleksi hati dari Hanamura Yosuke? RnR please..
1. Prologue

Hello~ bertemu dengan kami, **Snow Jo** xD (udah pada tau? ato jangan" lupa TT^TT) dan **Kuroka** (ex-silent reader di fandom ini, salam kenal ^_^).. hmm... dimulai dari perkenalan, lalu pembicaraan kecil (yang secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja?) di infantrum (join aja! xD -sekalian promosi- -ditendang-) akhirnya kami pun memutuskan untuk membuat fic kolab ini~ xDD juga account kolab..

Oke, mungkin reader(s) (kalo ada yg baca) akan menemukan prolog yang sangat familiar di sini, tapi untuk chap-chap ke depan, anda (atau kalian) akan menemukan perbedaan yang berbeda -apaan nih?- yah, pokoknya, berbeda D: -taboked-

Dan sekali lagi, sekadar warning, setiap chapter kami kerjakan dan tulis bersama-sama (dengan 1 media komunikasi, PM), tapi semoga penulisannya tidak terkesan bercampur baur, err... dan kelihatannya (mungkin), tidak :P -ditendang-

(Btw, yang menulis di A/N atas ini Jo :D Kuro menulis A/N bawah, demikian bergantian, biar ga bingung... -penting kah?-)

Akhir kata, seperti biasa... enjoy? :D

* * *

**Line of Truth**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 3 & Persona 4**

**Genre: Parody/Adventure **

**Rated: T for storyline **

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

**Prologue**

'_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end…_

Orang-orang, para pekerja kantor, remaja-remaja dengan seragam sekolah membungkus tubuh mereka, juga para orang-orang dewasa lainnya serta anak-anak kecil, berlalu lalang dan memenuhi jalanan, khususnya di trotoar. Ya, sebuah kota besar dan modern, yang dahulu hanyalah sebuah kota terpencil yang udaranya segar dengan pepohonan hijau dan sebuah penginapan kecil yang adalah kebanggaan mereka. Kini telah menjadi kota yang sangat modern, dan sangat menyayangkan udaranya yang segar dan bersih sekarang tercemar oleh polusi. Namun… hei, bukankah itu yang namanya perubahan zaman?

Jika kau memperhatikan dengan seksama, kedua biji matamu akan terkunci pada bayangan seorang pemuda.

Pemuda yang akan menyelamatkan kota ini…

Pemuda yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini...

Pemuda yang akan kehilangan nyawanya…

Namun bukankah setiap tubuh manusia, setiap insan kehidupan, semuanya akan kehilangan nyawanya, kehilangan hidupnya, kehilangan roh dan jiwanya suatu saat nanti?

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_however limited it may be…_

Pemuda itu belum membayangkan apa keinginannya, ia pikir harinya adalah hari yang biasa-biasa saja, kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan kedatangannya ke kota ini, untuk menjalani kehidupannya yang biasa saja. Tidak ada yang khusus.

Namun segala sesuatu, tentunya tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang dibayangkan seseorang itu bukan? Dalam hatinya akan tumbuh perasaan itu, perasaan dan keinginannya untuk melindungi orang lain…

Namun saat itu… memang, kemampuannya sangat terbatas… Ia juga adalah manusia biasa.

_You will be given one year;_

Satu tahun…

Selama selang waktu itu, hatinya akan membentuk suatu keinginan, membentuk suatu hasrat, membentuk suatu cita-cita yang akhirnya akan memerintahkan otaknya untuk mengambil suatu tindakan, tindakan yang akan mempengaruhi kehidupan banyak orang.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Langit senja kala itu menyemburatkan siluetnya yang berwarna jingga kemerahan, menyelimuti setiap sudut kota itu dengan warna mega tembaga.

Tak terkecuali dengan sebuah bangunan besar bertingkat yang terletak di salah satu sisi jalan besar yang ada di kota itu. Dari jendela lantai 3 bangunan tersebut, terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat sedang jatuh terduduk sambil mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya. Air menetes di belakangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya memburu, detak jantungnya tak terkendali, dan keringat bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk menarik pelatuk dari pistol yang digenggamnya, namun ia tak sanggup melakukannya akibat jemarinya yang kaku dan lemas. Akhirnya kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan bola mata coklat jernihnya dan setitik keringat menetes dari bulu matanya, pistol itu jatuh dari genggamannya, yang mengakhiri segala usahanya. Sementara air yang mengalir deras dari keran tidak henti-hentinya memukul permukaan bath tub di belakangnya.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Seorang pemuda berjalan di tengah kerumunan manusia dan insan kehidupan di kota itu. Kedua biji matanya terkunci pada lampu berwarna di hadapannya. Merah pertanda berhenti, hijau pertanda berjalan. Ketika lampu berwarna merah itu mati dan menyalakan yang hijau, pemuda itu melangkah.

Ia terus berjalan, dan diangkatnyalah wajahnya dan mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah stasiun kereta. Setelah menggesekkan karcisnya, pemuda itu berjalan memasuki kereta, menuju ke sebuah tempat di mana ia akan tinggal untuk satu tahun ke depan.

Namun kemanapun pemuda itu berjalan, Philemon akan tetap mengawasinya, dalam penjelmaannya sebagai seekor kupu-kupu yang menyemburatkan cahaya kebiruan yang cantik dari tubuhnya.

_Go forth without falter,_

_with your heart as your guide…' _

* * *

**A/N: **Kuro di sini, er... - -a ini fic collab pertama saya (**Kuro**) dengan **Snow Jo**... (dan sebenarnya saya sendiri cuma nulis dikit, dikiit.. banget). ehm, karena saya masih pemula dan merupakan ex-silent reader, jadi kalo ada banyak kesalahan... tolong bantu saya untuk memperbaikinya, ya..^_^ mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa saya katakan.. ^^a dan tunggu kejutan dari kami di next chap~ XD

akhir kata, hal yang tak terlupakan, **review**? =))


	2. Arrival

**Yeah xD akhirnya chapter 1 diupdate juga… '^^ *swt*  
ngg.. jadi, seperti yang telah kami katakan sebelumnya… di chapter ini akan ada sedikit "kejutan" dari kami~ _  
yak, apakah itu??? .=D silahkan dibaca sendiri.. ^__^ *ditendang***

**dan tentunya bukan hanya di chapter ini saja, di chapter-chapter berikutnya pun telah kami siapkan masing-masing kejutan yang berbeda-beda =) (dan hal ini memang disengaja, supaya dapat membuat pembaca penasaran ^__^ *disundul*)**

**yah...mungkin hanya itu saja basa-basi yang dapat saya sampaikan..=w=  
so, hope you enjoy it~ xD **

**P.S: yang ngomong di atas nih Kuro, gantian dengan sebelumnya.. **

* * *

**Line of Truth**

**Dislaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 3 & Persona 4**

**Genre: Parody/Adventure**

**Rated: T for storyline  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Seiring berputarnya jarum penunjuk waktu, kereta yang ditumpangi oleh sang pemuda semakin menjauhi stasiun di kota itu menuju sebuah stasiun kereta yang lainnya. Suasana di dalam kereta tampak lengang, mengingat hari sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam.

Di dalam kereta, sang pemuda berdiri menatap sebuah jendela, menikmati pemandangan luar kereta. Laut dan pepohonan seakan-akan bergeser melewatinya. Dari kaca jendela tersebut, dapat dilihatnya juga refleksi dirinya, yang walaupun awalnya samar-samar, namun semakin jelas ketika kereta meluncur memasuki terowongan.

Tak terasa, akhirnya pemuda itu sampai di stasiun yang ia tuju. Ia mulai bergerak, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kereta tersebut sambil mengangkat barang bawaannya dengan pundak kirinya.

Suasana stasiun tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam kereta tadi, hanya tampak beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang disana, sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Kedua telinga sang pemuda mendengar suara samar seorang wanita yang berbicara melalui speaker, memberitahunya bahwa ia telah menginjakkan kakinya di stasiun kereta yang ia tuju.

"Iwatodai… Iwatodai..." suara speaker menggema dengan nada yang monoton, dan sang pemuda mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya, sementara jarum jam terus berputar, mendekati angka dua belas.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Dipandangnya sekumpulan gambar dan huruf yang terpampang di atas kertas. Sementara kedua bola matanya terus memeriksa dengan seksama tulisan dan gambar yang tertera di atas kertas, jarum panjang dari jam yang tergantung di belakang kepala pemuda tersebut akhirnya terhenti tepat di angka dua belas.

Terhenti, tidak bergerak sama sekali…

Bahkan jarum jam lainnya yang menghitung detik, semuanya terhenti pada angka dua belas, darah mengaliri jam dinding tersebut, membasahinya dan mewarnai jam tersebut dengan warna merahnya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Listrik di kota tersebut mati total, tidak ada cahaya sama sekali yang menerangi selain sinar rembulan yang juga menguning. Langit malam pada saat itu tampak berwarna hitam kehijauan, benda-benda berlumuran oleh darah, dan suasana pada saat itu entah mengapa terasa begitu mencekam. Tanah dan lantai pun becek oleh genangan darah, merefleksikan sinar rembulan yang menyinari malam itu dengan sinar kuning gelap kehijauannya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia menutup kedua bola matanya, menghela napasnya sebentar, dan kemudian kembali berjalan, seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan apa yang telah dilihatnya.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Peti-peti mati berlumuran darah.

Benda itulah yang selalu berdiri memenuhi jalanan yang dilalui oleh pemuda itu. Sang pemuda terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya sekilas, namun matanya tetap terkunci pada satu objek: secarik kertas yang menunjukkan arah menuju sebuah asrama yang akan ditinggalinya selama satu tahun ke depan, secarik kertas yang telah digenggamnya sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di stasiun Iwatodai.

Akhirnya langkah sang pemuda tersebut terhenti. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Anehnya, lampu pada bangunan tersebut menyala terang, sementara lampu-lampu jalanan dan lampu-lampu pada bangunan lain yang ia lewati gelap total, membuat daerah di sekitarnya bagaikan sebuah kota mati.

Sang pemuda tersebut kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menaiki setiap anak tangga yang tersusun rapi di depan pintu bangunan tersebut. Ia lalu membuka pintu tersebut, yang membawanya pada sebuah ruangan yang terlihat cukup luas dan megah. Suasana ruangan tersebut benar-benar berbeda dengan suasana di sekelilingnya; lampu-lampu pada ruangan tersebut bersinar terang, membuat sekilas ruangan tersebut tampak menyilaukan jika dibandingkan dengan suasana kota pada malam itu. Benda-benda di ruangan tersebut tertata dengan baik, sama sekali tidak ada peti mati ataupun genangan darah—segalanya tampak terlihat normal bagi pemuda tersebut.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

"Kau terlambat" terdengar sebuah suara.

Pemuda itu lalu menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut, dan ia mendapati sesosok anak kecil yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang cukup aneh sedang menahan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara sikunya bertumpu pada permukaan meja resepsionis.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu," katanya lagi dengan nada bicaranya yang seolah sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Jika kau ingin melanjutkannya lagi, tulislah namamu disana." lanjut anak kecil itu, mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan suatu arah. Sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh anak kecil tersebut, dan ia dapat melihat sebuah map berwarna merah di atas meja yang secara tiba-tiba terbuka bagaikan disapu oleh angin.

"Jangan takut, ini hanya sebuah kontrak, hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah menerima pertanggungjawaban atas segala keputusanmu. Kau tahu, hal-hal biasa…" tambah anak kecil itu.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, digenggamnya pena bulu yang tersedia di meja resepsionis tersebut dan tangannya mulai menari-nari di atas secarik kertas pada kontrak tersebut. Perlahan-perlahan, pena bulu tersebut melukis permukaan kertas dengan nama pemuda tersebut.

Seusai menuliskan namanya, pemuda itu melepaskan pena bulu yang dipakainya. Anak kecil itu kemudian meraih secara perlahan kontrak tersebut, dan memperhatikan tulisan sang pemuda. Bibirnya mulai bergerak-gerak, melafalkan setiap huruf yang ditulis dengan rapi oleh sang pemuda.

"S-e-t-a S-o-u-j-i…" anak kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan bola matanya dengan bola mata keabu-abuan jernih pemuda tersebut. Lidahnya menari-nari, bibirnya mulai bergerak, mengulang kembali nama yang baru saja dibacanya. "Seta Souji."

Anak kecil itu terdiam, lalu ia menutup kontrak itu dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sambil menutup kedua matanya. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya lagi. "Tidak ada seorang pun, yang dapat kabur dari waktu. Waktu akan membawa setiap kehidupan pada akhir yang sama." Ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap sang pemuda berambut abu-abu di hadapannya. Senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya semakin melebar. Ia melanjutkan lagi. "Kau tidak dapat menutup telingamu, ataupun menutupi kedua matamu." Anak kecil itu lalu mengangkat kontrak yang dipegangnya dan dalam sekejap, kontrak tersebut menipis bagaikan kartu dan lenyap di udara.

Setelah kontrak tersebut dilenyapkan oleh anak kecil tersebut bagai seorang pesulap, anak kecil itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Dan dimulailah segala sesuatu…" perlahan-lahan, ruangan tersebut mulai menggelap dan kegelapan muncul dari belakang anak kecil itu. Anak kecil tersebut mulai tertelan oleh kegelapan, hingga menyisakan tangannya yang terulur, yang tidak lama kemudian ikut tertelan oleh kegelapan itu juga.

Dan ruangan yang sebelumnya terang oleh cahaya lampu, perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap, dan memiliki nuansa yang sama dengan nuansa di luar asrama. Darah mengalir dari dinding, dan ruangan hanya diterangi oleh langit berwarna hitam kehijauan dan sinar rembulan yang berwarna kuning gelap kehijauan.

* * *

**A/N: **Jo di sini~ dan kami putus dulu di sini xD seperti yang disebutkan di atas, kejutan lain sudah disiapkan =)) -digampolin-

Yang bisa kami beritahukan, kemungkinan fic ini bakal panjang banget, dan kami usahakan untuk mengupdate rutin :) (tapi namanya juga kolab, ga semudah itu kan? apalagi kami tentunya punya kesibukan sendiri-sendiri)

Dan tentunya, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para reviewers! Really appreciate you guys!! xDD -thumbs up-

Sekarang waktunya bagi kami untuk membalas para reviewers~

**Balasan buat para reviewers :D  
**

Yap! dimulai dari reviewer paling **pertama**, **MelZzZ**~ xDD -lebay-

**Jo**: thanks for the review~ xD ga bisa kasih review apa-apa juga ga apa kok xD namanya juga baru prolog gaje -ditendang- tulisan terkesan serius dan rapi? arigatou~ padahal abal banget tulisan saya, tapi makasih~

**Kuro**: Terimakasih banyak atas sambutannya ^__^,, dan terimakasih juga karena sudah mau mereview fic collab saya dan Jo (meskipun kebanyakan Jo yang nulis dan saya hanya sok-sok nambah-nambahin ini dan itu TwT). Ah iya, dan mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya, ya.. *bungkuk*

Lalu reviewer **kedua**, **Reaper**!! xDD (maksudnya **DeathCode**)

**Jo**: apa yang u maksud dengan dewi? =_= but thanks! puitis? ga salah tuh? xD -ditendang- thanks selametannya, fic kolab yang kedua (yg ketiga menyusul kan?) thanks~

**Kuro**: (Cici itu siapa? *OOT*) Btw terimakasih banyak ya Reaper, udah mau ngereview fic ini ^__^. Sayangnya mungkin saya membutuhkan waktu yang amat-sangat lama untuk menulis fic sendiri ;_; Saya masih harus banyak-banyak belajar, soalnya.. ,=) Ah iya, dan terimakasih juga karena udah ngejadiin account ini menjadi salah satu account favorit anda. ^^

reviewer **ketiga**, **Mocca-Marocchi**~

**Jo**: arigatou~ hmm.. interesting? semoga dan kami usahakan begitu thanks sekali lagi~

**Kuro**: Terimakasih banyak.. ^__^ kami akan terus dan tetap berusaha agar fic ini terlihat lebih dan lebih menarik lagi… ^__^ Mohon dukungannya, ya.. ^^

reviewer **keempat**, **Shina Suzuki**~ xD

**Jo**: makasih banyak~ kami memang mengusahakan ga ada misstypo kalo ada beritahu saja ya xD yap! kami usahakan penulisan kami tetap maju dan tidak mundur, arigatou~

**Kuro**: Terimakasih banyak atas review-nya… dan kami pun berharap nanti kedepannya tidak ada misstypo. ^^ Dan..saya sendiri masih harus lebih banyak belajar lagi supaya (paling tidak) saya bisa jadi partner yang baik bagi Jo… =)

next, reviewer **kelima**, **sharasuke**~

**Jo**: SS~~ xDD -bales peluk"- -ditendang- thanks~ walopun ga mudeng sama fandomnya, anda bersedia membaca, arigatou~ diksi? kami usahakan untuk meningkatkan diksi, dan ya, kami tiap chapter kami kerjakan berdua dan bersama" kalo mau kolab, cukup dengan PM sebenarnya bisa xD bagi tugas sepotong", begitulah.. makasih banyak

**Kuro**: Saya salut dengan anda karena anda mau membaca fic yang bahkan anda tidak mudeng dengan fandomnya—kalau saya, mungkin saya tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Dan terimakasih banyak karena SS udah mau ngereview fic ini.. __ Saya terharu, nih.. :'D  
Dan soal diksi--yang bahkan saya sendiri nggak ngerti diksi itu apa--saya hanya menulis dengan mengandalkan perasaan saya saja(dan kesotoyan saya, tentunya).  
SS berminat untuk menulis fic collab juga?? ^__^

next, reviewer **keenam**, **heylalaa**~ xD

**Jo**: ahoy! xD -ditabok- ga bisa ngebedain? bagus dong -ditendang- walopun mengerjakan sama", penulisan kami mungkin memang mirip" jadinya kayak ga beda -ditabok- tapi kami saling memperbaiki satu sama lain, itulah salah satu keunggulan kolab bukan? -sotoy- terima kasih banyak~ xD

**Kuro**: *Fyuh* haha, justru saya bakalan malu banget kalau tulisan saya dan Jo bisa dibedakan (soalnya nanti pasti bakalan kelihatan banget betapa abalnya tulisan saya). Selain itu, 'karangan' saya juga masih sering diperbaiki oleh Jo (domo arigatou, Jo ^^)… makanya, penulisannya jadi rapi ^__^. Oh, dan terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya!! XD

and the **last...**

review dari **Snow Jo**, salah satu author fic collab ini :D

**Jo: **dari saya sendiri xD -ditimpuk- pengen ngucapin ini sih, selamat datang di fandom MegaTen, Kuro~ -peluk"- -taboked- aktif"lah menulis dan suatu saat, Kuro membuat fic sendiri yang pasti bagus banget :D mohon kerjasamanya ke depan~ ini mungkin review pertama dari dua review yang akan saya sumbangkan dalam fic ini :P

**Kuro**: Pertama-tama, terimakasih banyak atas sambutannya, Jo... :'D *sob*.  
Kemudian, terimakasih banyak juga atas bantuan dan waktunya yang berharga untuk menulis fanfic collab ini... ^_^ Semoga saja kedepannya nanti kita bisa menjadi semakin lebih baik lagi, ya... :D  
Saya juga mohon kerjasamanya ya, Jo~ :D  
P.S: Untuk account sendiri...saya masih nggak yakin... ^^a *swt*

Akhir kata, **review **please? xD -dikemplang-


	3. Greeting

**Kuro: Ahem... yak, setelah sekian lama (kemalasan membantai kami), akhirnya fic collab ini dapat kami update juga... (dikeroyok massal karena kelamaan update)**

**Sebelumnya kami mengucapkan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena terlalu lama mengupdate fic collab ini, padahal chapter 2 ini sudah dari jauh hari selesai kami buat... Dan alasan atas keterlambatan kami mengupdate fic ini adalah akibat rutinitas sehari-hari yang sangat padat seperti kesibukan sekolah (dan kemalasan tentunya).**

**P.S: (Sebelumnya mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang mungkin akan kalian baca di chapter ini,) Peringatan Keras: Kami harap adegan kekerasan yang ada dalam fic ini tidak untuk ditiru baik dimana pun, kapan pun, dan oleh siapa pun juga. (Sebab dulu kakak kelas saya ada yang meninggal gara-gara hal 'ini', jadi saya mohon, jangan sampai hal yang serupa menimpa pada orang lain.)**

**..Akhir kata, kami ucapkan selamat membaca, dan selamat menikmati fic collab dari kami~ ^^**

* * *

Chapter II : Greeting

"Siapa disana !?" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang terkesan asing di kedua daun telinga pemuda tersebut.

Ketika sang pemuda berambut abu-abu, Seta Souji, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut, kedua bola mata abu-abunya menangkap sebuah objek visual yang belum dikenalinya; yaitu seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek—yang walaupun gadis itu sedang mengawasinya dari balik bayang-bayang kegelapan, Souji dapat dengan jelas melihat tatapan matanya yang setajam silet dan penuh kewaspadaan itu. Jaket membalut seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu, dengan rok pendek yang panjangnya di atas lutut. Dapat terlihat dengan cukup jelas bahwa paha kanannya terlilit sebuah sarung yang menyimpan sebuah pistol.

Tunggu—sebuah pistol?

"K-kau…" bibir gadis itu bergetar, menggumamkan beberapa rangkaian kata. "Aku… t-tidak takut…" sesaat kemudian, gadis itu tampak bersiap melakukan suatu gerakan; seperti… memasang kuda-kuda?

"… HEAAAHH!!"

"A—!" itulah satu-satunya kata, atau lebih tepatnya huruf, yang sempat keluar dari mulut sang pemuda; ketika gadis berambut coklat di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi, yang kemudian melayangkan tendangannya ke arah pemuda tersebut—tepat di bagian yang paling menyakitkan.

"Argh—!!!" otak sang pemuda belum dapat mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja menimpa pada dirinya, kecuali rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa pada bagian terpentingnya. Hal lain yang berhasil dicerna oleh otaknya, hanyalah bahwa telinganya yang masih dapat dengan jelas mendengar tiap-tiap intonasi dari suara tegas dan keras sang gadis.

"KAU…! JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA KABUR, SHADOW!!!"

Telinga Souji lalu mendengar suara gemerisik, dilihatnya sang gadis telah menggenggam pistolnya, hendak mencabutnya dari sarung pistol yang melilit paha kanannya.

Souji dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara nafasnya yang terengah-engah, akan tetapi, hal itu bukanlah apa yang patut dipermasalahkan olehnya sekarang.

Pokok permasalahannya sekarang adalah, kini gadis itu—gadis brutal yang tadi menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba—bermaksud kembali menyerang Souji, yang nota benenya ia baru saja tiba di asrama itu; dan sama sekali tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi disana. Gadis itu telah menyakiti sang pemuda tepat pada bagian paling sensitif, dan sekarang, ia tampak hendak kembali menyerangnya, atau lebih tepatnya menembaknya, dengan menggunakan sebuah pistol yang memang sepertinya itu bukanlah sebuah pistol mainan, namun sebuah pistol asli.

Gerakan sang gadis itu cukup gesit, tangannya telah menggenggam pistol dan tampak siap ditarik pelatuknya. Belum sempat Souji mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja terjadi (hanya satu hal yang ia tahu, bahwa gadis itu hendak menghancurkannya—dan ia memang merasa sudah cukup hancur akibat rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan setelah menerima tendangan yang teramat telak), tiba-tiba saja Souji diselamatkan oleh sebuah suara yang pada tiap intervalnya memiliki aura yang cukup tegas; sebuah suara milik seorang wanita yang memanggil nama gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

"Satonaka, tunggu!!"

Secara refleks, Souji dan gadis di hadapannya itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara tersebut, dan mereka berdua mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di balik bayang-bayang kegelapan. Namun perlahan, kegelapan yang tadi menyelimutinya kini mulai sirna, dan suasana disana kembali menjadi normal seperti sedia kala; listrik dan lampu-lampu yang tadi mati kini menyala kembali, dan suasana kota yang tadinya bagaikan kota mati itu kini kembali ramai seperti biasanya.

Gadis yang tadi hendak menyerang Souji menghela napas lega, lalu ia segera menyimpan kembali pistol yang tadi hendak digunakannya itu ke tempat asalnya semula, sementara kembali kedua bola mata coklatnya terus terkunci pada sang gadis yang memanggilnya namanya tadi—gadis yang tampak dewasa dan elegan.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

"Aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya kalau kau akan datang terlambat." kata seorang gadis berambut panjang yang penampilannya didominasi oleh warna merah ini—yang baru saja telah (secara tidak langsung) menyelamatkan hidup Souji. Gadis elegan itu berjalan ke arah mereka berdua, memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Namaku Amagi Yukiko, salah satu murid yang tinggal di asrama ini." Katanya cepat dan tidak bertele-tele. Souji memperhatikan gadis itu, rambutnya yang hitam panjang terurai lurus, dengan bando merah menghiasi kepalanya. Pakaiannya berwarna merah, dengan rok pendek di atas lutut yang sama dengan gadis di sampingnya, namun ia mengenakan kaus kaki hitam panjang yang menutupi lebih dari setengah bagian kakinya. Ia juga memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna hitam kelam, dan tatapan matanya terkesan begitu elegan.

"Siapa dia?" terdengar suara sang gadis yang tadi 'menyapa' Souji, bertanya pada gadis anggun berambut hitam dan berpakaian merah di sampingnya. Yukiko menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut abu-abu yang berada di depannya itu.

"Seta Souji. Ia murid pindahan, yang pada akhirnya kami putuskan untuk tinggal di sini. Tentu saja, ia akan tinggal di asrama laki-laki." Jawab Yukiko dengan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada Souji yang kini tengah menjadi objek visualnya.

"Apa… semuanya akan baik-baik saja untuknya, kalau ia tinggal di sini?" tanya sang gadis lagi dengan tatapan kekhawatiran, pada setiap interval suaranya dapat terdengar suatu keraguan, yang hanya dijawab dengan kalimat singkat dari Yukiko.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Yukiko, yang kini akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang berada di sampingnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan sang pemuda itu lagi. Gadis bermarga Amagi itu mulai membuka mulutnya kembali. "Gadis di sampingku adalah Satonaka Chie, yang akan jadi murid kelas dua musim semi ini, sama sepertimu."

"… Hei!" sapa gadis berambut coklat itu singkat, namun kedua bola matanya yang berwarna coklat jernih itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan dan ketidakpercayaan. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak terkesan ramah dan bersahabat sedikitpun. Souji sekarang memperhatikan gadis berambut coklat di hadapannya. Warna rambutnya coklat dan dipotong pendek, jaket hijau cerah membungkus tubuh dan seragamnya, rok yang dikenakannya hampir sama panjangnya dengan yang dikenakan Yukiko, namun sedikit lebih pendek. Souji kemudian membalas sapaannya dengan anggukan pelan dan berbicara padanya untuk yang pertama kalinya, dengan senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Katanya perlahan pada Chie, yang ternyata membuat pandangan Chie berubah seketika dari kecurigaan menjadi sebuah keramahan. Gadis itu lalu membungkuk semangat.

"Yeah… senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Chie akhirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

'Jadi… dia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal atau pun merasa bersalah, dan juga tidak meminta maaf sedikit pun kepadaku, setelah tadi ia sempat menendangku tepat pada bagian yang paling menyakitkan?' pikir Souji dalam hati. Rupanya ia masih menyimpan sedikit kekesalan dalam hatinya akibat kejadian naas tak terlupakan yang baru saja menimpanya tadi.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

"Baiklah, kau pasti lelah selama perjalananmu kemari, beristirahatlah." Akhirnya terdengar nada suara lembut dari pita suara Yukiko. Senyum lebar kemudian menghiasi wajah Chie.

"Oh… biarkan aku yang mengantarmu ke kamarmu, ikuti aku." Kata Chie ramah, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat Souji ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya. "Sekarang sudah larut malam." Kata Chie pada Souji. Setelah itu, gadis itu mulai berjalan menuju kamar dimana sang pemuda akan menginap hingga satu tahun ke depan, diikuti Souji dari belakang.

"Kamarmu terletak di lantai dua, di ruangan yang paling ujung. Oh, ini dia…" jelas Chie sambil membukakan pintu kamar tersebut dengan kunci yang dibawanya. "Sangat mudah untuk diingat, bukan?" lanjutnya."Pastikan kau tidak kehilangan kunci kamarmu, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya sendiri… Jadi, uhm… apa kau punya pertanyaan?" Tanya Chie.

"Kontrak apa yang kutandatangani barusan?" tanya Souji menggunakan kesempatan tersebut. Mendengar pertanyaan Souji, Chie hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Ia akhirnya mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Huh? Kontrak apa?" tanya sang gadis bingung. Sepertinya Chie tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan pemuda di hadapannya. Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh… kalau begitu… sudahlah… tidak ada yang ingin kutanyakan…" jawab Souji perlahan. Otaknya belum dapat memikirkan pertanyaan lain, karena saat itu yang diinginkan Souji hanyalah beristirahat, mengingat perjalanan panjangnya yang melelahkan. Terlebih lagi setelah ia merasakan betapa sakitnya tendangan naas pada titik vitalnya, yang belum pernah dirasakan olehnya sebelum kedatangannya di asrama ini. Jelas sekali bahwa hal yang paling dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah beristirahat.

"Oh… baiklah, kalau begitu…" jawab Chie singkat.

"Selamat malam." Kata Souji, hendak memasuki kamarnya, ketika suara Chie menghentikan langkahnya.

"Uhm… aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Chie terdiam sejenak, menunggu reaksi dari Souji. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya kembali. "Dalam perjalanan dari stasiun menuju kemari…" Chie menghentikan pertanyaannya lagi. "Apa… semuanya baik-baik saja?" kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya tersebut adalah penutup pertanyaannya kali ini.

Souji terdiam sejenak, menatap sang gadis tepat di matanya. "Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja." Jawab sang pemuda singkat.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Chie lega. Setelah itu Chie bergegas menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 3. "Oh ya…" lanjutnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Souji. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tadi, ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi menjauhi Souji. Namun langkah sang gadis terhenti lagi. "Lalu…" lanjutnya kembali, "Aku yakin kau masih punya beberapa pertanyaan, tetapi sebaiknya kau menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut untuk besok." Katanya pelan sambil membelakangi Souji. Souji akhirnya menghela napas dan kembali membuka pintu.

"Ah… ya, dan satu lagi…" suara Chie terdengar lagi, menghentikan langkah Souji.

'Sampai kapan gadis ini menutup mulutnya? Aku lelah…' pikir Souji agak kesal dengan sang gadis yang kesannya agak bertele-tele.

Kali ini Chie terdiam cukup lama, sepertinya ia sedang mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Tentang peristiwa tadi… maafkan aku… ehm… karena telah menendangmu keras-keras."

Souji tertegun sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya, tidak apa-apa… Asalkan kau jangan melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Hehe, tentu saja!!!" kata Chie semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam!" kali ini Chie benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Souji, tanpa membuka mulutnya lagi.

Souji dapat melihat tubuh Chie perlahan menghilang di balik bayang-bayang kegelapan malam. Setelah merasa yakin bahwa ia tidak memiliki urusan penting lainnya, Souji memasuki kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup empuk dan nyaman.

"Kontrak itu... " gumam Souji pelan, _'Apa maksud dari kontrak itu sebenarnya...?'_ ujarnya dalam hati. _"…tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu sekarang… aku lelah…" _Souji mencoba menutup kedua matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, kesadarannya mulai memudar.

* * *

**A/N: **Halow~ Jo di sini~ Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca hingga sejauh ini, dan maaf telat update :'D  
ini dikarenakan kami berdua lagi males -dipukul pake panci- dan sebenarnya, seperti disebutkan oleh Kuro di atas, chapter ini udah jadi dari dulu, sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu sejak chapter pertama diupdate tapi sampe ngandet gini cuma gara" A/N, kami males lagi -dilempar piring-

kami mengucapkan terima kasih untuk **Mocca-Marocchi, Shina Suzuki, MelZzZ, sharasuke, DeathCode, heylalaa **dan** Tetsuwa Shuuhei** atas reviewnya yang berharga! Juga bagi yang telah membaca fic ini, terima kasih banyak!

untuk selanjutnya, review akan dibalas lewat PM, kalo pake anonym, kami akan membalas lewat halaman ini  
kalau anda beruntung, PM anda akan dibalas oleh Kuro, kalo kurang beruntung, PM anda akan dibalas oleh saya, Jo yang rewel dan cuma bisa ngasih reply yang pointless xDD -digampar-

kami akan menjawab pertanyaan" yang disampaikan lewat review:  
untuk **Shina Suzuki**: anonymous review akan kami buka, maaf kami lupa :P  
untuk **heylalaa**: tepat sekali! ini cerita p3 dengan chara p4, dan akan kami ubah" lagi beberapa bagiannya dan ditambahkan adegan", juga sedikit perbedaan dengan p3 yang sebenernya.. hehe  
untuk **Tetsuwa Shuuhei**: tepat sekali! Joker, dari Jo dan Kuro~ biasanya kan kadang" dibacanya seperti: Jokaa~ (maksa?) T for storyline, rating T ini ditujukan untuk jalan ceritanya, karena memang umumnya cerita begini kan untuk remaja (Teen)  
dan seperti yang telah dijawab di atas, tepat! karena itulah genrenya 'Parody', ini Parody p3 xDD  
dan apakah anak kecil itu Pharos? who knows? -digebuk rame"-

kemungkinan fic ini akan kami 'pause' untuk sementara karena kami sedang mempersiapkan fic kolab yang lain~  
terima kasih bagi yang telah membacanya! kami akan mengusahakan tetap melanjutkan!

Mind to review?


	4. School

**Salam! xD Here's Jo~ kami sedang semangat... hehe :D **  
**akhirnya kami update lagi fic ini! ahaha~ terima kasih banyak bagi yg bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview chapter sebelumnya, kami senang banget! xDD **

**baiklah, sebaiknya saya segera menghentikan omongan" gaje saya, selamat membaca & hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Line of Truth**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 3 & Persona 4**

**Genre: Parody/Adventure**

**T-Rated Storyline  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: School**

_"Apa kau… menginginkan kebenaran?"_

Suara itu terdengar samar di telinga sang pemuda. Ketika Souji membuka kelopak matanya, kedua iris kristal keabu-abuannya hanya dapat melihat kegelapan malam yang kelam, kegelapan yang hampir sama dengan apa yang dilihatnya ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di stasiun Iwatodai.

Barisan peti-peti mati berlumuran darah berdiri tegak di sebelah kiri dan kanan sang pemuda, seakan-akan membentuk suatu tembok yang tidak dapat ditembus. Dan apa yang dapat dilakukan Souji, tidak lain hanyalah melangkahkan kakinya untuk menelusuri jalan satu arah yang terbentang di depannya, jalan yang penuh dengan genangan darah, menimbulkan bunyi cipratan kecil setiap kali ia melangkahinya. Kemudian pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya, dan akhirnya ia mulai berlari, tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada di ujung jalan tersebut.

Akan tetapi jalan tersebut seakan-akan tidak memiliki akhir…

Namun langkah Souji akhirnya terhenti, ketika ia melihat jalan di hadapannya bercabang, masing-masing mengarah pada jalan yang tidak diketahui ujungnya…

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Sinar matahari mulai menembus kaca jendela yang dingin dan melelehkan embun, membuka paksa kedua kelopak mata sang pemuda yang menyembunyikan bola mata abu-abunya yang jernih dengan cahaya hangat dan lembutnya. Ketika sang pemuda terbangun dari mimpinya yang cukup aneh, ia terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya, kemudian memutar otaknya untuk menebak maksud dari mimpinya tersebut. Namun, usahanya untuk menerka berakhir nihil.

Souji menghela nafas, kedua kelopak matanya masih serasa berat. Sambil sedikit menguap, pemuda itu menginjakkan kakinya pada lantai asrama yang entah mengapa, terasa dingin. Tanpa banyak meributkan mimpi yang baru saja ia saksikan, pemuda itu mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah barunya.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Kedua gendang telinga Souji dapat mendengar suara ketukan pintu tepat setelah ia selesai mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya, dan terdengar suara seorang wanita yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

TOK! TOK!

"Halo, ini aku! Apa kau sudah bangun, Souji-kun?" terdengar suara Chie dari luar kamar, sementara suara ketukan pintu semakin mengeras.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar…" jawab Souji singkat dan cukup pelan. Kemungkinan besar Chie tidak dapat mendengar suara Souji. Pemuda itu lalu mengenakan jaket sekolahnya tanpa mengancingkannya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Didapatinya Chie berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum bersemangat. Seragam sekolah membalut tubuh gadis itu, dengan jaket hijaunya yang ikut membungkus tubuhnya. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan semalam, hanya saja saat ini tidak ada sarung pistol melilit pada kaki kanannya, dan juga…

"Selamat pagi! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Cukup nyenyak?" Tanya Chie, ekspresinya sungguh cerah ceria, sangat kontras dengan keadaan gadis itu kemarin malam. Souji hanya dapat tersenyum setelah melihat Chie yang tampak bersemangat, ia mengangguk perlahan. Chie kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Yukiko-senpai memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah. Jadi… apa kau sudah siap?" tanya gadis berambut coklat pendek itu sementara senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Ya… ayo kita berangkat." Jawab Souji singkat sementara senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajahnya masih belum memudar.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Kereta meluncuri rangkaian relnya, melaju kencang menuju stasiun Inaba Island. Sementara di dalam kereta, Chie sibuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Souji yang anehnya, tidak ada satu pun dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut yang berhubungan dengan apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Jadi… tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Chie yang berdiri di samping Souji, masih tersenyum ramah. Souji mengangguk. "Ah! Kita sudah sampai, Souji-kun! Lihat!" Chie tampak semakin antusias, kedua bola matanya memandang ceria panorama indah di luar kereta. Iris kristal abu-abu Souji ikut melihat panorama luar kereta, dan dilihatnya sebuah pulau yang luas… atau lebih tepatnya, kota yang cukup besar.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan, Souji memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Jalanan dipenuhi oleh murid-murid berseragam hitam yang terlihat sedang asyik bercakap-cakap dengan kawan seperjalanannya, sambil berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Terlihat diantara beberapa siswa ada yang melaju menuju sekolah dengan menggunakan sepeda mereka.

"Pagi...!" sapa salah seorang siswi pengendara sepeda kepada Chie.

"Selamat pagi...!" balas Chie sambil memperhatikan sekilas temannya yang melintasi dirinya dan Souji dengan sepeda yang dikendarainya.

Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Souji dapat melihat sebuah pintu gerbang yang cukup besar, yang dicat biru tua serta didesain dengan indah terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sebuah gedung putih yang terlihat kokoh serta cukup megah untuk ukuran sebuah sekolah. Sungguh sebuah gedung sekolah yang besar dan luas, sesuai bagi ukuran suatu sekolah yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kota besar dengan teknologinya yang begitu maju.

"Jadi, ini dia...!" kata Chie riang sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Selamat datang di Gekkougami High School, kuharap kau menyukainya!!" ujarnya seperti sedang mengiklankan sesuatu di TV dengan senyum komersil, setidaknya itulah pendapat Souji pada saat itu.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

"Kau mungkin melihat sesuatu... yang aneh semalam," tiba-tiba saja Chie mengungkit masalah yang terjadi semalam ketika ia dan Souji sedang mengganti sepatu mereka di depan sederetan loker biru yang tersusun rapi.

_'Sejujurnya, yeah... Tidak ada lagi hal lain yang lebih aneh, selain ketika secara tak terduga ada seorang gadis yang belum kukenal tiba-tiba saja menyerangku, kemudian ia berteriak keras kepadaku, lalu menodongkan pistolnya padaku,'_ gumam Souji dalam hati, namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat tentang peristiwa ganjil yang ia rasakan pada saat kedatangannya pertama kali ke kota ini di stasiun Iwatodai larut malam kemarin.

"…Jangan katakan kepada siapapun tentang hal itu, oke?" tambah Chie kemudian, menyadarkan Souji dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ketika Chie melambaikan tangannya pelan pada Souji, ia terlihat seperti teringat akan suatu hal, lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Oh iya, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu sebelumnya..." kata Chie sambil memukul pelan dahinya. "Pertama-tama, sebaiknya kau menghubungi wali kelasmu terlebih dahulu. Dari sini, kau hanya perlu berjalan ke arah kiri untuk menuju ruang guru." Jelasnya singkat. Setelah selesai memandu Souji dan merasa yakin bahwa pemuda tersebut akan baik-baik saja apabila ditinggal sendiri olehnya setelah ini, Chie lalu pergi meninggalkan Souji. "Sampai jumpa!" ujar gadis itu, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Souji.

Setelah berterimakasih dan membalas lambaian pelan Chie, Souji melihat-lihat suasana di sekelilingnya. Bagi Souji, semua yang ada di sini adalah baru baginya. Sekolah baru, seragam baru, teman-teman baru, suasana baru...

Ketika tengah mengamati lingkungan barunya, Souji menemukan sekelompok murid sedang berdiri di depan sebuah papan pengumuman berwarna biru tua. Souji lalu berjalan mendekati kerumunan murid-murid yang tidak terlalu ramai itu, dan ia menemukan hal penting lain yang sempat dilupakannya.

Di sana tertera begitu banyak kertas yang bertuliskan daftar nama murid Gekkougami High School, mulai dari daftar murid-murid kelas 1 beserta kelas barunya masing-masing sampai daftar kelas murid-murid kelas 3. Souji kemudian mulai memeriksa setiap kertas yang bertuliskan angka "2" pada bagian kelasnya, mulai dari kelas "2-A" hingga kelas "2-F". Namun ia tidak berhasil menemukan namanya tercantum pada daftar kelas-kelas tersebut.

Setelah itu, ia memeriksa kembali kertas-kertas yang menjadi objek perhatiannya barusan. "S, S... Seta Souji..." gumam Souji pelan menyebutkan namanya sendiri sambil terus memeriksa setiap deret nama yang tertera di setiap kertas yang ia periksa.

Akan tetapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil, Souji masih belum dapat menemukan namanya tertera di mana-mana. Pemuda itu sempat berpikir bahwa namanya mungkin saja lupa dicantumkan, ketika akhirnya matanya terkunci pada satu nama, yang ditulis di bagian bawah daftar nama murid lainnya (namanya ditulis dengan huruf yang kecil dengan menggunakan pulpen hitam) yang tercantum pada kertas bertuliskan 'Kelas 2-F'.

"Seta Souji... kelas 2-F" gumam pemuda tersebut perlahan.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Souji membuka pintu ruang guru dan memperhatikan ruangan itu. Seperti ruang guru pada umumnya, kertas-kertas serta dokumen-dokumen berserakan tidak rapi di atas meja para guru, sementara sederetan komputer tersusun rapi pada setiap mejanya. Hawa dingin AC menerpa wajah dan tangannya, sementara aroma kopi tersebar harum hingga ke setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, apa kau murid baru itu?" terdengar sebuah suara yang asing di telinga pemuda tersebut. Ketika Souji menoleh, ia mendapati seorang wanita berpakaian kurang sopan (jika dibandingkan dengan guru-guru yang lainnya), sedang berdiri dan tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Setiap helai rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan dandanannya terlalu berlebihan bagi ukuran seorang guru. Sementara pakaiannya berupa kemeja berwarna ungu muda yang terlihat sedikit terbuka dan agak sempit bagi ukuran tubuhnya, menimbulkan kesan bahwa baju yang dikenakannya sama sekali tidak pantas ia pakai. Tanpa banyak berkomentar dan berpikir macam-macam, Souji mengangguk.

"Seta Souji... kelas 11, benar?" tutur guru tersebut, bermaksud untuk menyamakan data yang tertera di sebuah kertas yang ia pegang dengan murid baru di hadapannya. "Wow, kau sering tinggal di beragam tempat yang berbeda-beda sebelumnya..." katanya sedikit terkejut. "Dan orang tuamu… ah, sudahlah… untuk apa aku mengurusi hal yang tidak penting dari seorang murid baru yang juga tidak penting?" Seringai tiba-tiba saja tersungging di bibir wanita itu seraya tangannya meletakkan secarik kertas yang dipegangnya di atas meja. "Hmm… sebagai murid baru, kau manis juga ya… berbeda dengan kebanyakan murid-murid di sekolah ini yang sangat membosankan, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan…" ia melanjutkan kembali opininya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, kemudian mulai memilin-milin bagian ujung rambutnya sementara matanya terus memperhatikan sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan seksama, menatapnya mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki; membuat Souji merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Souji tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa melihat guru 'unik' di hadapannya itu. Namun akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. "…Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Sensei…"

Kalimat singkat yang dilontarkan Souji berhasil menarik perhatian wanita itu, membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya; memperhatikan murid baru di hadapannya. Wanita itu kemudian menatap Souji dalam-dalam, membuat Souji terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan tidak mengenakkan dari guru tersebut.

"Setelah ini, kau harus mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru dan mendengarkan ceramah panjang dan tidak berguna dari kepala sekolah tua bangka yang membosankan itu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Seta… namaku Noriko Kashiwagi, yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu hingga satu tahun ke depan." Kata sang wali kelas sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Dan apa yang dirasakan Souji, adalah suatu rasa penyesalan atas kedatangannya ke sekolah ini, atau lebih tepatnya, ke kelas 2-F dengan wali kelas barunya yang cukup menghawatirkan.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

"Sehubungan dengan hari-hari yang akan kalian mulai di sekolah ini, mari kita menjalankan segala kegiatan sekolah ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sekolah ini mempunyai visi dan misi, yaitu…"

Suara serak yang dihasilkan pita suara kepala sekolah uzur itu menggema hingga ke sudut-sudut aula melalui microphone, mengisi seluruh bagian ruangan dengan ceramahnya yang panjang dan bertele-tele. Hampir seluruh murid yang menghadiri upacara itu menguap lebar berkali-kali, beberapa di antara mereka justru telah tertidur. Beberapa murid perempuan saling bergosip dengan berbisik, sementara murid lainnya berusaha menahan kantuk dan mendengar pidato panjang lebar dari kepala sekolah. Terkecuali sang murid baru, Seta Souji, yang memperhatikan pidato tersebut hingga mengingat setiap detilnya, walaupun ia sendiri masih sedikit mengantuk akibat kurang tidur semalam. Tiba-tiba konsentrasi Souji terpecah ketika pundaknya ditepuk perlahan oleh salah seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Psstt… hei…" murid tersebut berbisik perlahan di telinga Souji. Setelah mendapat perhatian dari Souji, ia melanjutkan lagi. "Tadi pagi, aku melihatmu berjalan ke sekolah bersama Satonaka Chie, kau tahu…? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…" Ia berusaha mengecilkan lagi suaranya sambil memperhatikan guru-guru yang duduk berjarak beberapa kursi darinya. "Apa Satonaka sudah memiliki pacar?" bisiknya perlahan, membuat Souji menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab pemuda tersebut singkat sambil berbisik.

"Ah, begitu… Lalu… seberapa jauh kau mengenal—"

"Aku mendengar suara seseorang berbicara di sebelah sana. Apa yang kalian bicarakan di tengah pidato kepala sekolah?" suara serak kepala sekolah tiba-tiba menggema dan mengagetkan Souji juga murid yang duduk di belakangnya. Murid tersebut segera membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Hei… bersikaplah yang baik… jangan menghancurkan reputasiku sebagai guru terbaik di sekolah ini." Terdengar suara sang wali kelas, Kashiwagi, dari jarak beberapa kursi di sebelah Souji.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" batin Souji ketika bel tanda jam pelajaran sekolah usai berbunyi nyaring. Sang pemuda cukup terkesan dengan wali kelas barunya tersebut, mulai dari penampilannya, tutur katanya, hingga sikap dan tingkah lakunya yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap dan tingkah laku seorang guru pada umumnya.

Seusai merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, Souji segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak berjalan keluar kelas, ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang murid laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya datang menghampirinya.

"Hei! Murid baru di sini?" tanya murid laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah. Souji mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sebagai jawabannya. Murid laki-laki itu tertawa. "Ahahaha… kau merasa kesepian? Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi murid baru… aku pun begitu, saat kelas delapan dulu." Katanya lagi. Souji akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sang pemuda pada murid lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku? Namaku Hanamura Yosuke, murid yang duduk di sebelahmu… kau ingat?" tanya Yosuke berharap, sementara senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya semakin melebar. Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Uhm… maaf… aku lupa." Jawab Souji singkat dengan nada suaranya yang terkesan sedikit menunjukkan penyesalan. Sedari tadi ia memang kurang memperhatikan murid-murid di sekitarnya, mungkin karena ia masih lelah karena kurang tidur, atau mungkin juga karena ia harus berhadapan dengan wali kelasnya yang 'unik' sepanjang jam sekolah.

"Hm? Baiklah… tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku tahu alasannya mengapa kau tidak mengamati murid-murid di sekitarmu. Jadi… senang berkenalan denganmu." Yosuke tertawa ringan, walaupun Souji dapat mendengar sedikit nada kekecewaan dari suara sang pemuda. Souji memperhatikan Yosuke, teman barunya tersebut. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, selaras dengan bola matanya. Headphone oranye menggantung di lehernya. Seragam sekolahnya rapi, dengan jaket sekolah yang terkancing.

Senyuman tersungging di bibir Souji. "Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Souji.

"YOSUKEEE!!" terdengar teriakan keras dan tegas yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Souji. Souji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati Chie berdiri tepat di samping mereka.

"Ch-Chie!?" Yosuke tampak terkejut. Souji dapat mendengar sedikit kecemasan dan perasaan takut pada nada suara Yosuke, sementara senyum Chie semakin melebar. Gadis itu kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Sudah waktunya kau mengembalikan DVD milikku, kan? Itu film kung fu favoritku, Trial of the Dragon! Jangan katakan kau lupa membawanya, atau kau akan merasakan sendiri akibatnya!!" Chie berkata tegas, bahkan nyaris berteriak, sambil memandang Yosuke dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"I-itu… em… t-tenang, aku membawa DVD milikmu… ahaha…" Yosuke tampak ragu, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya. Pemuda berheadphone itu kemudian menarik sebuah kotak tipis dengan cover bertuliskan 'Trial of the Dragon' dari tas sekolah yang disandangnya sejak tadi. Di bawah tulisan yang tertera pada cover DVD tersebut, terlihat wajah aktor-aktor kung fu ternama yang tidak asing di mata Souji. Yosuke kemudian mendekati Chie, menyerahkan benda itu padanya. Chie segera meraih DVD kesayangannya itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ehehe… terima kasih, Yosuke." Chie berniat membuka kotak tersebut. Namun sebelum Chie membukanya, Yosuke berkata terburu-buru.

"B-b-baiklah! Aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu besok!" Yosuke mulai berlari ke luar kelas dengan kaki gemetar, seperti seorang pengecut yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh hantu.

Seketika itu, Souji dapat merasakan hawa 'pembunuh' menyelimuti Chie ketika gadis itu membuka kotak DVD miliknya, mendapati kepingan DVD kesayangannya terbelah menjadi dua. "YOSUKE!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DVD KESAYANGANKU…!?" teriaknya marah. Kemudian Chie segera berlari dengan kecepatan mengerikan ke luar kelas, meninggalkan Souji sendirian di dalam kelas.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan histeris penuh penderitaan keluar dari pita suara Hanamura Yosuke.

Souji, yang berdiri sendirian di kelas, hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendesah pelan.

_'Mungkin tahun ini akan ada banyak peristiwa menarik… berhubung banyak orang-orang yang menarik pula… mungkin ini tidak buruk juga.' _Batin Souji sementara sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan senyum samar yang terbayang di bibirnya.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

"Aku pulang…" Souji berkata singkat setelah ia memasuki asrama.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Souji-kun?" Yukiko adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya. Gadis yang tampak elegan dan kalem itu sedang duduk di atas sofa, sementara bola matanya terus bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri, membaca setiap rangkaian kata yang tertera pada koran yang dipegangnya. "Kau tampak lelah hari ini, beristirahatlah…" Yukiko melepaskan konsentrasinya pada koran tersebut sesaat, memandang hangat pemuda di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Yukiko-senpai…" Souji membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Atas saran dari Yukiko, Souji akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur di kamarnya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Pemuda itu akhirnya menutup kedua matanya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mulai tertidur.

…

"Hei." Terdengar suara yang pelan dan lembut memanggilnya. Souji segera membuka kedua matanya, dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"K-kau…!" Souji segera terduduk, namun belum sempat Souji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, keadaan di sekitarnya menarik perhatiannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Seakan-akan ia berada di tengah-tengah sebuah kota mati. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah kamar yang sama dengan kamar yang ia tempati. Souji dapat merasakan atmosfer yang mencekam pada kamarnya.

"Fufufu… aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini: aku akan selalu mengawasimu… ingatlah hal itu…" suara anak kecil itu kemudian kembali menarik perhatian Souji. Souji ingat anak kecil itu. Ia adalah anak kecil yang ditemuinya kemarin, di hari pertama kedatangannya ke asrama ini. Anak kecil yang menyerahkan sebuah 'kontrak' padanya.

"Tidurlah lagi… dan jangan pedulikan atmosfer di sekitarmu… sebab begitulah seharusnya dirimu, Seta Souji…" anak kecil itu melanjutkan, dengan suara yang lembut.

"Siapa kau?" Souji mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut, tanpa berkeinginan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Kau akan segera tahu…" tubuh anak kecil itu tiba-tiba tampak samar, kemudian menghilang, seakan-akan menyatu dengan udara.

Dan Souji akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Dan pemuda itu kembali tertidur, tanpa menyadari bahwa waktu telah berhenti berputar.

* * *

**A/N: **Kuro disini... XD  
Yap, fic LoT-nya bersambung di sini dulu, ya.. :D memang sebelumnya kami pernah bilang kalau fic ini mau dihiatus dulu, tapi berhubung draftnya udah keburu jadi sebelum kami bilang kalau fic ini mau dihiatus... ya sudah, akhirnya kami lanjutkan kembali. :)

terima kasih untuk **SS, Ryuamakusa4eva, MelZzZ, Mocca-Marocchi, Shina Suzuki, heylalaa, DeathCode** dan** Otomo Minato **atas reviewnya yang berharga dan mendorong kami untuk lebih bersemangat!

Berhubung kami memegang 2 fic sekaligus, jadi mungkin kami akan mengupdate fic ini tidak dalam waktu yang dekat. :)  
Akhir kata, semoga kalian menikmatinya, dan... review, please?


	5. Before Midnight

**Halo, Kuro disini :D**

**Waha, buat chapter ini, akan ada sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan (mungkin) dan nggak akan kalian sangka-sangka... ^_^**  
**Ehehe, semoga kalian menyukainya...! _**

***singkat amat - -a (yo weis, langsung sajalah!)**

* * *

**Line of Truth**

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 3 & Persona 4**

**Genre: Parody/Adventure**

**T-rated Storyline**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Before Midnight**

Pagi itu cuaca cerah, kapas-kapas putih bersih menghiasi langit biru, matahari bersinar hangat dan membakar semangat.

Pagi yang ceria… sama seperti apa yang dilihat Seta Souji dari wajah Hanamura Yosuke di depan gerbang sekolah Gekkougami hari itu. Sahabat baru Souji yang berambut cokelat dengan headphone masih menggantung di lehernya itu seakan-akan terlahir kembali, ia tampak sangat sehat… _terlalu_ sehat, mengingat peristiwa yang menimpanya kemarin: merasakan betapa sakitnya tendangan Chie. Souji sendiri sampai merasa heran, mengapa Yosuke bisa tampak sangat bersinar seperti itu, padahal hal serupa yang Yosuke alami kemarin menimpa pula pada dirinya.

"Kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat…" entah kenapa, itulah serangkaian kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan Souji pada teman barunya saat itu. Kilauan pada wajah Yosuke meredup, kekecewaan tiba-tiba saja terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Oh, kawan… hari ini semangatku sudah berkobar-kobar, jangan mengatakan hal yang seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah tidak waras…" ujar Yosuke sambil menghela napas. "…Soal aku dan Chie kemarin? Hal itu sudah biasa menimpaku… namun berapa kalipun aku merasakan tendangannya itu, rasa sakitnya tidak pernah berubah, kau tahu? Baik dulu maupun sekarang…" Yosuke menjelaskan dengan nada horor.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama?" tanya Souji, sementara mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas 2-F.

"Ya… kami bertemu pada saat kami masih kelas sembilan… tidak terlalu lama, baru sekitar dua tahun… kau tidak akan percaya, perempuan garang penggila steak seperti dia ternyata memiliki cukup banyak fans gelap di sekolah ini!" Yosuke berkata sarkastis. Entah kenapa, hal ini sedikit menarik perhatian Souji. Souji mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Yosuke, sepertinya kau—"

"Siapa yang kau katakan _'perempuan garang penggila steak'_?" Tiba-tiba, suara wanita dengan nada 'pembunuh' (itulah menurut pendapat Souji maupun Yosuke) terdengar dari belakang mereka. Dengan keringat dingin bercucuran, Yosuke kemudian menoleh perlahan ke belakang mereka, dan mendapati Chie sedang berdiri dan tersenyum bak seorang malaikat pada mereka berdua.

Namun entah kenapa, yang dilihat Yosuke adalah: seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang sedang berdiri dengan nafsu pembunuh menyelimuti dirinya, tersenyum karena menemukan mangsanya, yaitu mereka berdua.

"Arrgghh!! Chie! Hentikan! Maafkan kami!!" Yosuke segera menunduk dengan penuh ketakutan. Souji kemudian menoleh dan membenarkan perkataan Yosuke.

"Lebih tepatnya, 'maafkan aku'," koreksi Souji. "… aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Chie." Souji tersenyum kecil, sementara Chie mengangguk.

"Aku tahu… aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyakitimu, Souji-kun, tapi…" Chie lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yosuke dan menatapnya tajam. "Mahluk menyedihkan berambut cokelat inilah yang harus—"

"Chie, sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan mentraktirmu steak! Juga karena aku telah merusak DVD kesayangan milikmu! Fillet Mignon? Boleh saja, makan sepuas yang kau mau!!" Yosuke tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya, berkata tegas pada Chie. Seketika, hawa pembunuh yang menyelimuti Chie memudar, bahkan lenyap sama sekali. Mata Chie memandang Yosuke berbinar-binar.

"B-benarkah, Yosuke? Baiklah, kutunggu sepulang sekolah, kau harus menepati janjimu!!" Chie mulai tertawa. "Ah ya, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, ada sedikit urusan, sampai jumpa!" Chie segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Souji menoleh ke arah Yosuke, mendapati pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak muram.

"Aku… harus bekerja lebih giat… untuk membeli sepeda motor…" katanya murung, sementara Souji hanya menepuk pundak Yosuke perlahan, tersenyum padanya.

"Mungkin… ini semacam cobaan untukmu." Souji berkata perlahan, kemudian keduanya segera berjalan menuju kelas 2-F.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Matahari mulai mewarnai langit dengan warna jingga keemasan, ketika bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi nyaring.

"Ah… pelajaran sudah selesai? Baiklah, murid-muridku yang membosankan, sampai bertemu besok." Kashiwagi segera berjalan ke luar kelas, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sementara kelas mulai ribut, semua murid bersiap-siap melanjutkan aktivitasnya di luar sekolah. Tidak terkecuali Satonaka Chie dan Hanamura Yosuke.

"Yosuke, kau sudah janji untuk mentraktirku hari ini, kan? Baiklah, ayo berangkat! Fillet mignon~" Chie mulai bernyanyi riang, menarik kuat lengan seragam Yosuke dan menyeret pemuda murung itu keluar kelas. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Souji untuk menolong Yosuke, ia hanya mengangkat tangannya dan melambai perlahan pada Yosuke.

Seusai menyimpan buku-bukunya dalam tas, ia segera menyandang tas itu dan berjalan keluar kelas, menuju gerbang sekolah.

Namun sesampainya Souji di depan gerbang, ia dapat melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar berjalan melewatinya. Dapat terlihat bekas luka goresan pada alis mata kirinya, sementara tiga anting menancap di telinga kirinya. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu namun lebih cerah dibanding rambut Souji, tersisir agak berantakan ke belakang. Sementara jaket seragamnya terbuka, memperlihatkan kaus hitam bergambar tengkorak yang dikenakannya, disertai kalung berliontin seperti… peluru yang melingkari lehernya. Penampilannya tampak seperti seorang gangster.

Souji dapat melihat beberapa murid yang berjalan didekatnya segera mempercepat langkah mereka, menghindari pria bertubuh kekar itu. Ia juga dapat mendengar beberapa murid lain mulai berbisik.

_"Lihat, itu Tatsumi-senpai."_

_"Ia sering berkelahi dengan murid sekolah lain, kan? Kabarnya, ia tidak pernah kalah dalam berkelahi, ia sangat kuat."_

_"Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati padanya… uh… aku pernah hampir dipukulinya sekali, karena ketahuan menggosipi dirinya…"_

Itulah bisikan-bisikan yang sampai di telinga Souji, sementara pemuda berambut abu-abu itu memperhatikan pria yang tampak sangar itu berjalan menjauhinya.

Namun seiring mereka berjalan, tampaknya pemuda berwajah sangar itu mengambil jalan yang sama dengan jalan yang hendak ditempuh Souji, bahkan keduanya menumpangi kereta yang sama…

Souji memperhatikan jalan di sekelilingnya. Orang-orang berjalan menjauh begitu mengetahui pemuda berwajah sangar itu hendak melintasi jalan. Mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol secara mendadak menghentikan obrolan mereka, sementara yang lainnya segera menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mereka, paling tidak sampai pemuda berwajah mengerikan itu melewati mereka. Beberapa murid berwajah tegang, sementara yang lainnya terlihat berusaha untuk tegar.

Hal ini menimbulkan sebuah tanda tanya dalam kepala Souji, apakah pemuda yang sedang berjalan di depannya itu… sebegitu mengerikan, kah?

_'Entahlah…_' hanya satu kata itu yang terbesit dalam pikiran Souji. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju asrama, hanya ada aura ketegangan, keheningan, suara langkah kaki dirinya dan pemuda di hadapannya, serta kicauan burung yang terbang melintas di atas mereka yang dapat dirasakan seluruh indranya.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja langkah pemuda di depannya terhenti, seolah-olah memberikan sugesti kepada Souji untuk ikut menghentikan langkahnya pula.

"Hei, kau yang berjalan di belakangku," sebuah suara yang berat berhasil membuat Souji sedikit tersentak. "Apa maksudmu dengan mengikutiku terus sejak dari gerbang sekolah tadi, hah?!"

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah mencekam, murid-murid lain yang hendak berjalan melintasi jalan yang sama dengan mereka berdua segera berbalik, beranggapan bahwa memilih jalan memutar untuk menuju rumah mereka merupakan satu-satunya pilihan yang cukup cerdas agar mereka bisa selamat.

Sementara itu, pemuda bertubuh kekar di hadapan Souji kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku, hah?!" ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu bersuara lebih keras, "Atau kau mau merasakan INI?!" ancamnya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Souji seraya ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

Melihat aksi yang akan menimbulkan reaksi buruk apabila Souji tidak memikirkan baik-baik tindakan selanjutnya dengan bijak tersebut, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menjawab apa adanya dengan mempertahankan nada polos dalam intonasi suaranya.

"Aku bukannya mengikutimu, hanya saja, kebetulan arah kita sama." Souji menjawab sedemikian rupa agar pria di hadapannya itu mau menurunkan kembali kepalan tangannya.

"Oh." Hanya itu reaksi singkat yang pria tersebut berikan. Sesuai dengan harapan Souji, pemuda itu menurunkan kembali kepalan tangannya. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali berjalan. Dengan Souji yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Namun, tampaknya kehadiran Souji membuat pria itu merasa tidak nyaman setelah mereka berjalan sekitar lima belas menit kemudian.

"Hei, kau…" ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Jangan berjalan di belakangku sedekat ini, setidaknya menjauhlah sampai beberapa ratus meter," tambah pemuda itu, membuat Souji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, ya… baiklah…" Souji hanya menuruti kata-kata pemuda itu. Menurutnya beberapa ratus meter itu bukanlah jarak yang cukup pendek.

"Huh, baguslah." Dengus pemuda itu, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Diikuti Souji di belakangnya yang merasa bahwa jarak di antara mereka sudah sampai pada batas minimal 'beberapa ratus meter'.

Dari kejauhan beberapa ratus meter tersebut, Souji dapat melihat bayangan pemuda yang merupakan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Kemudian Souji memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap objek ratusan meter di depannya, yang tampak seperti garis putih kecil. Lalu Souji membayangkan kembali sosok pemuda itu, dengan rambut abu-abu yang mirip dengannya namun lebih cerah darinya, bekas luka goresan pada alis mata kirinya, anting-anting yang menancap pada telinganya, dan juga…

"Hei…!" dari jarak sekian ratus meter, terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup jelas pada kedua gendang telinga Souji; mungkin pemuda itu berteriak dengan sangat keras. "Jangan menatap ke arahku terus…! Perhatikan saja hal-hal lain!" teriaknya, membuat Souji kaget. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ia sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan sekian ratus meter tersebut?

Apakah insting luar biasanya yang mengerikan, ataukah… dia yang terlalu perasa?

Souji segera menggelengkan kepalanya, cepat-cepat melenyapkan pikiran tersebut dari otaknya. Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, _'Tampaknya… aku baru saja bertemu dengan orang menarik lainnya,'_ pikirnya saat itu.

Setelah berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit, akhirnya dari kejauhan, Souji dapat melihat bayangan pemuda itu berbelok, kelihatannya seperti memasuki sebuah bangunan. Setelah berjalan beberapa ratus meter (jarak antara pemuda sangar itu dan Souji), akhirnya Souji menyadari ke mana pemuda sangar itu masuk, yaitu asramanya sendiri.

_'Pria itu… murid yang tinggal di asrama yang sama denganku…?_' pikir Souji, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin mempercayai hal ini.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

"Oh, Seta… kau sudah kembali… selamat datang." Sama seperti kemarin, Yukiko adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Souji. Gadis anggun berambut hitam kelam itu sedang duduk di sofa, namun bedanya dengan kemarin, tidak ada koran di pangkuannya, melainkan ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas sofa, berhadapan dengan Yukiko.

Souji memperhatikan asrama tersebut, ia tidak menemukan pria sangar yang 'menemaninya' sepanjang perjalanan pulang barusan. Kemudian pandangan Souji teralih pada seseorang yang akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya setelah mendengar sambutan Yukiko tersebut, mendapati seorang pria yang terkesan tidak memiliki gairah hidup, tatapannya lemas, tampaknya usianya sudah cukup tua, sekitar tiga puluh hingga empat puluh tahun ke atas.

"Ah… apa dia pemuda yang kau ceritakan, Amagi-san?" tanya pria itu, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Yukiko mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan pria tersebut.

"Ya, dia Seta Souji, murid pindahan yang baru tiba di asrama ini dua hari yang lalu." Yukiko menjawab sopan. Kemudian gadis itu memandang Souji, lalu membuka mulutnya. "Seta, jangan ragu-ragu, duduklah." Yukiko mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan Souji untuk segera duduk di salah satu sofa pada ruang tamu tersebut. Souji hanya mengangguk menuruti.

Setelah pemuda itu duduk, Yukiko adalah orang pertama yang berbicara. "Tinggal menunggu Satonaka… Seta, kau tahu kemana Satonaka pergi? Ia belum pulang…" Yukiko bertanya, matanya beralih pada Souji.

"Ah… sepertinya Chie sedang—"

"Aku pulang!!" terdengar teriakan yang familiar dari pintu masuk asrama. Chie memasuki asrama dengan wajah ceria, yang Souji yakini, wajah Yosuke saat ini pastinya sangat kontras dengan wajah Chie. Perhatian Chie kemudian teralih pada pria 'lemas' yang duduk di atas sofa. "Oh, Mr. Chairman!"

"Satonaka, duduklah." Yukiko membuka mulutnya. Sama seperti Souji, Chie hanya mengangguk menuruti. Setelah mereka semua duduk, pria 'lemas' yang baru ditemui Souji tersebut membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan khusus untuk memanggil kalian semua, aku hanya ingin bertemu Seta Souji, tapi sudahlah…" pria itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi. "Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri pada anggota baru asrama ini. Salam kenal, Seta Souji, namaku… Namatame Taro, kepala asrama ini." Pria itu menatap Souji lemas, tanpa gairah dan tanpa ekspresi. Souji hanya mengangguk sementara senyum terbingkai di wajahnya.

"Salam kenal, Namatame-san."

"Baiklah, urusanku selesai sampai di sini," Namatame kemudian berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk, kemudian berjalan gontai ke lantai atas asrama tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Souji hanya menghela napas.

_'Sepertinya... lagi-lagi aku bertemu seseorang yang cukup unik,'_ pikir Souji, kali ini cukup yakin kehidupan setahunnya di asrama ini akan berbeda dibanding hari-hari biasanya.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan tamu itu, hingga Yukiko membuka pembicaraan. "Jangan dipikirkan, Seta. Mr. Chairman memang seperti itu." Yukiko tersenyum. Souji mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah ya, aku… kembali ke kamarku dulu, Yukiko-senpai, Chie." Souji berdiri dari sofa, kemudian memandang hangat kedua gadis di hadapannya.

"Hehe, selamat tidur, Souji-kun. Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Chie membalas dengan senyuman ceria seperti biasa.

"Selamat tidur, Seta." Yukiko tersenyum padanya. Souji mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke lantai dua asrama tersebut.

Kamar Souji terletak paling ujung. Dalam perjalanan pendek menuju kamarnya, Souji memperhatikan kamar-kamar lain yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni, kecuali satu kamar dengan sebuah papan nama. Souji memperhatikan pintu kamar tersebut, dan mendapati nama 'Tatsumi' tercantum dalam papan nama yang menggantung di depan pintu. Souji memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat nama tersebut.

_'Tatsumi… Tatsumi…'_

_"Lihat, itu Tatsumi-senpai." _Tiba-tiba, Souji teringat apa yang sempat dibisikkan murid lain ketika ia melihat pria sangar itu berjalan melewatinya. Tatsumi adalah pria sangar itu, ternyata perkiraan Souji benar bahwa ia juga tinggal di asrama ini.

Souji segera berjalan melewati kamar itu, tanpa timbul niat untuk menyapa bahkan melirik ke arah pintu tersebut. Pemuda itu segera berjalan ke kamarnya.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.30 malam, Amagi Yukiko tampak masih memperhatikan koran yang dipegangnya, duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Gadis elegan itu kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi kekar, dengan luka goresan di atas alis kirinya.

"Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar." Kata pria itu singkat.

"Korban Apathy Syndrome bertambah banyak…" Yukiko berkata pada pria sangar di hadapannya, bermaksud menyampaikan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari koran yang dibacanya. Sementara pria dengan kaus bergambar tengkorak itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hmph… sepertinya, semakin hari semakin menarik…" katanya singkat, kemudian berjalan keluar asrama. Yukiko hanya menghela napas, setelah melihat sosok pria tersebut menghilang di balik pintu masuk asrama.

"Huff… ini bukan sebuah permainan, Kanji-kun…"

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Ketiga jarum jam bergerak mendekati angka dua belas, dari sebuah ruangan sepi di lantai empat asrama, terdapat dua orang wanita yang sedang mengawasi sesuatu melalui sebuah monitor berukuran besar.

"Ini, silahkan." Kata seorang gadis berambut cokelat kepada gadis berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya, menawarkan secangkir kopi.

"Ah… terima kasih, Satonaka." Jawab gadis berambut hitam sambil tersenyum kepada gadis yang membawakannya kopi.

"…Apa Tatsumi-senpai pergi keluar sendirian lagi malam ini?" Ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran dalam suara Chie ketika ia menanyakan hal ini kepada Yukiko.

"Yah, kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya…" jawab Yukiko tanpa banyak berkomentar apa-apa. Kelihatannya ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku salah satu rekannya ini.

"Kerja yang bagus, kalian berdua…" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti agak memelas mengejutkan Chie dan Yukiko.

"Mr. Chairman?!" seru Yukiko dan Chie bersamaan.

"Selamat malam," ujarnya seperti orang yang sedang mengantuk. Kelihatannya Namatame memang sedang mengantuk. "Jadi… bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Oh, maksudmu Seta Souji, murid pindahan baru itu?" tanya Chie memastikan.

"Barusan dia pergi ke tempat tidur," jawab Yukiko tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari monitor, "Dia sedang tertidur sekarang."

"Ng… Mr. Chairman, apa kau pikir dia itu—" belum sempat Chie menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara 'memelas' Namatame memotong perkataannya.

"Baiklah… ayo kita tunggu dan lihat perkembangannya… sekarang… sudah hampir waktunya," seketika raut wajah memelas Namatame berubah serius di balik keremangan meskipun tampak tidak ada perubahan pada nada suaranya, "…Sebentar lagi, 'Shadow Hour' akan tiba…"

Sementara itu, Souji tertidur pulas dibalik selimutnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi oleh tiga orang penghuni asrama lainnya. Dan tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi.

* * *

**A/N: **Hai, Jo disini! :D

Ahaha~ seperti yang kalian lihat, sang pelanggar peraturan berpenampilan gangster muncul di sini~ :D -taboked-

mulai sekarang, kami usahakan untuk update sekitar 10 hari sekali, seminggu sekali, atau paling terlambat 2 minggu sekali :D (yah, usahakan, bisa aja ga berhasil -plaakk-)

thanks to **Shina Suzuki, kyriell, Mocca-Marocchi, MelZzZ, harauke, **dan **DeathCode** yang telah menyumbangkan reviewnya yang berharga! :)

mungkin chapter ini masih saja banyak sekali kekurangan, jadi mohon kritik dan saran, dan komentarnya! (singkatnya, mohon reviewnya -diinjek-)

~Salam, **Snow Jou** and **Kuroka**~


	6. During Midnight

**Jo here~ :)**  
**maaf kalo chapter ini agak... 'argh' -?- pokoknya, saya ga tau, entah terlalu to the point atau... sudahlah -diinjek- **  
**seperti yang kami katakan sebelumnya, fic ini akan diupdate cepat, untuk sementara sepertinya berhasil... ahaha :D **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Line of Truth **

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 3 & Persona 4**

**Genre: Parody/Adventure**

**T-rated Storyline**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: During Midnight**

Pukul 23.50, Hanamura Yosuke sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dekat sebuah air mancur yang terletak di tengah-tengah Paulownia Mall, sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dekat Gekkougami High School. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya, memperhatikan benda itu dengan tatapan lemas.

_'Hari ini… pengeluaranku banyak sekali… gara-gara gadis penggila steak tidak tahu diri itu…! Ia bahkan memesan belasan porsi fillet mignon tanpa mempedulikan uang banyak yang harus kukeluarkan…'_ batin Yosuke kesal. Ia selalu bercita-cita ingin membeli sebuah sepeda motor, namun impiannya itu semakin sulit dicapai, disebabkan ia harus mentraktir Chie steak sebagai wujud permintaan maafnya pagi tadi. Pemuda berheadphone itu sedang mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuhnya yang lelah setelah ia melewati hari pertamanya bekerja sambilan di salah satu toko Paulownia Mall.

Ia kemudian melirik jam tangannya. _'Pukul 23.59… sebaiknya aku segera kembali… sudah hampir tengah malam…' _Yosuke kemudian bangkit dari kursi, melangkahkan kakinya dan berniat meninggalkan Paulownia Mall yang masih cukup ramai meskipun nyaris tengah malam tersebut.

Namun langkahnya terhenti, seketika ia merasakan atmosfer yang mencekam di sekitarnya. Bulan menguning dan langit tampak menghijau, darah misterius menggenang di jalanan, juga ada darah yang mengalir di dinding.

Kedua bola mata Hanamura Yosuke membesar, mulutnya terbuka lebar, terkejut dengan pemandangan aneh yang disaksikannya tersebut. Saat itu, Yosuke sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan suasana di sekitarnya, yang tiba-tiba terkesan bagaikan kota mati dalam hitungan detik. Apakah ini semacam perayaan baru yang diselenggarakan oleh kota besar tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Yosuke, atau hanya listrik pada daerah itu saja yang padam total? Yosuke membatin.

Saat itu, ketiga jarum jam saling beririsan satu sama lain, menunjukkan pukul 24.00 tengah malam. Namun, ketiga jarum tetap dalam keadaan diam pada posisinya, tidak bergeser satu sentipun…

Waktu telah berhenti berjalan…

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

"Sudah kuduga…" Namatame bersuara lemas.

"Sosoknya… tidak berubah sama sekali… ia tertidur dengan tenang, tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun." Yukiko memperhatikan pemuda yang diawasinya lewat monitor dengan seksama.

"Jadi benar… kalau Souji memang memiliki potensi…?" tutur Chie agak ragu.

"Bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu kemarin malam?" tanya Namatame, menoleh pelan pada Yukiko.

"Tetap dalam wujudnya, tidak berubah menjadi sosok shadow…" Yukiko menjawab tanpa melepaskan matanya dari monitor. Tiba-tiba, senyum kecil terbingkai pada wajah Namatame. Pria lemas itu membuka mulutnya.

"Ia tidak berubah menjadi shadow… dan tidak ada aura tubuhnya yang berubah, seluruhnya normal… luar biasa… Seta Souji… sama seperti kita." Namatame menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Atau bahkan, mungkin Seta Souji lebih spesial dibanding kalian berdua." Ujar Namatame, sementara senyum kecilnya masih belum memudar.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

"Kemarin, akulah yang menyiksa anak itu sampai dia mati! Aku… aku… adalah seorang pembunuh!"

Hanamura Yosuke hanya terbengong-bengong melihat seorang pria asing yang tidak dikenalinya tiba-tiba saja 'membuka aib' di hadapannya. Yosuke memutar otaknya.

_'Baiklah… tenangkan dirimu, Yosuke… kau sedang bermimpi, kau terlalu frustasi karena Chie yang egois itu… kau hanya sedang bermimpi buruk… bagaimana mungkin kota tempat kau tinggal ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kota mati dalam sekejap? Bulan yang menguning dan langit yang berwarna hijau kelam, darah yang mengaliri dinding, listrik mati total… bahkan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja meneriakkan 'suara hati' mereka secara tidak waras… kau, harus segera… terbangun dari mimpi ini…' _ujar Yosuke sambil menutup kedua matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Oh… um…" Yosuke kemudian menampar kedua belah pipinya, berharap segera terbangun dari 'mimpi buruk' ini. Namun suasana seperti ini… entah kenapa, baginya ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi.

"…Aku yang membunuh bayi itu, aku menenggelamkannya di bak mandi!" Pria asing di hadapannya kemudian menggenggam bahu Yosuke, membuat pemuda itu tersentak.

"ARRGGHH!!" Pria itu tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dari Yosuke, kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan pemuda berheadphone itu. Yosuke kembali terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan tersebut. Kemudian ia mendengar teriakan lain dari orang-orang yang sedang beraktivitas di sekitar mall itu.

_"Cih! Dasar pria tidak tahu malu! Ia telah memperkosa diriku! Sekarang aku hamil!"_

_"Ah… aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita… aku menyukai sesama pria… pria yang tampan! Yap, aku… aku adalah seorang gay!" _

_"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin pulang ke rumah… aku benci ayah dan ibuku… aku ingin mereka mati saja… aku ingin mengutuk mereka…" _

Demikian suara-suara 'terlalu jujur' tersebut terus menggema dari orang-orang yang berada di daerah itu. Yosuke hanya mengangakan mulutnya.

_'A-A-Apa-apaan iniiiii….!!??_' Pemuda tersebut berteriak dalam hati, penuh kebingungan. Tidak ada satu pun kesimpulan yang 'waras' dapat ditariknya saat itu.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Chie tiba-tiba tersentak. Gadis itu mendadak melepaskan bibirnya dari cangkir kopi yang diminumnya. Yukiko dan Namatame memandangnya bingung.

"Satonaka, ada apa?" tanya Yukiko, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chie.

"Y-Yukiko-senpai… apa senpai mendengar suara-suara aneh?" Chie kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia tampak was-was, nafasnya berat. Namatame kemudian ikut berdiri juga, diikuti Yukiko.

"Shadow…" ujar Namatame perlahan. Yukiko mengangguk, kemudian beralih pada Chie.

"Satonaka, bangunkan Seta, cepat! Bawa pemuda itu ke tempat yang aman!" Yukiko tampak serius, suaranya mengeras.

"Si-siap!!" Chie menjawab sigap, walaupun kedua kakinya agak bergetar. Gadis berjaket hijau itu segera berlari keluar ruangan, menuju kamar Souji.

"Mr. Chairman! Tetap di sini! Biar kami yang mengurus shadow itu!" Yukiko kemudian berkata kepada Namatame, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu segera berlari keluar ruangan itu juga, meninggalkan Namatame sendirian.

"Ah… baiklah…" jawab Namatame tanpa ekspresi, terlambat merespon Yukiko.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Di balik selimut hangat, Souji yang sedang tertidur pulas melihat pemandangan aneh dalam mimpinya. Secara samar, dari balik kegelapan muncul cahaya kebiruan yang semakin lama semakin memenuhi penglihatan Souji, dan ketika penglihatan pemuda itu kembali seutuhnya secara sempurna, ia mendapati dirinya tengah terduduk pada sofa berlapiskan beludru biru tua. Seorang pria tua dengan hidung yang mancung… sangat mancung, panjang lebih tepatnya, duduk di atas sofa biru tua di hadapan Souji.

"Ah… kelihatannya kita kedatangan seorang tamu dengan takdir yang menarik…" ujar pria tua tersebut. "Namaku Igor, senang berkenalan denganmu," pria tua itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Rambutnya putih, tumbuh di bagian samping hingga belakang, sedangkan bagian tengah hingga ke atas kepalanya licin tidak berambut. Matanya bulat besar dan tampak nyaris mencuat. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih, sementara jaket hitam formal membungkus kemejanya. Celana panjang yang dikenakannya juga berwarna hitam, serasi dengan pakaian atasnya.

"Tempat ini berada diantara mimpi dan kenyataan, pemikiran dan permasalah…" jelas pria bernama Igor. "Ini adalah tempat dimana hanya mereka yang terikat dengan kontrak yang dapat memasukinya." Souji lalu teringat dengan 'kontrak' misterius yang ditandatanganinya saat kedatangannya ke kota besar tersebut. "Mungkin… takdir semacam ini telah menunggumu…" lanjut Igor.

"Sekarang," ujar pria berhidung panjang itu, "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Igor menawarkan Souji untuk menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah, namaku… Seta Souji," pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Hm, begitu…" pria berhidung panjang itu mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Nah, sekarang…. mari kita lihat sedikit masa depanmu…" tiba-tiba dari udara kosong, muncul setumpuk kartu berwarna biru, tersusun rapi di atas sebuah meja yang terletak di antara mereka berdua.

"…Apa kau percaya pada ramalan?" tanya pria bermata besar itu dengan nada suara misterius, kemudian mengayunkan salah satu tangannya di atas tumpukan kartu tersebut, dan tujuh buah kartu mulai tersebar secara melingkar di atas meja, seakan-akan tersapu oleh angin yang dihasilkan ayunan tangannya.

"Setiap ramalan selalu dibaca dengan menggunakan kartu yang sama, meskipun hasilnya selalu berbeda…" pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Kehidupan itu sendiri, selalu mengikuti prinsip yang sama… bukankah begitu?"

Kemudian, Igor membuka kartu yang terletak paling kiri atas dengan menggerakkan satu tangannya, tanpa menyentuh kartu tersebut. "Hm, The Tower berada dalam posisi tegak… ini menunjukkan masa depan yang dekat. Sepertinya, ada bencana besar yang akan segera terjadi… Lalu, kartu yang menunjukkan masa depan setelah itu adalah…" Igor membalikkan kartu yang berada paling kanan atas, "…The Moon, dalam posisi yang tegak. Kartu ini menunjukkan 'keraguan,' dan 'misteri'. Hm, sungguh… ini sangat menarik," Souji melihat pria tua di hadapannya tersenyum puas.

"Rupanya kau akan menemui nasib buruk dalam tujuan akhirmu, dan sebuah misteri yang besar akan ditampakkan padamu." Ujar Igor dengan senyum aneh yang belum memudar dari wajahnya.

"Kemudian, untuk hari-hari mendatang… kau akan terikat dalam kontrak semacam ini, yang akan membuatmu kembali lagi kemari… Tahun ini merupakan titik balik dari takdirmu… Jika misteri yang kau hadapi tidak dapat kau pecahkan, maka masa depan yang terbentang di hadapanmu akan menghilang selamanya," Igor memperingatkan Souji.

"Kewajibanku adalah untuk menyediakan bantuan kepadamu selaku pengunjung ruangan ini, untuk memastikan hal yang buruk tersebut tidak terjadi…" seketika, kartu-kartu yang tersusun membentuk lingkaran pada meja menghilang, bersatu dengan ketiadaaan. "Dan kewajibanmu adalah…" Igor terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi. "... Mempertanggungjawabkan segala keputusan yang kau ambil." Senyum Igor tampak semakin melebar.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa untuk memperkenalkan asistenku padamu… Ini Margaret, dia adalah penghuni ruangan ini, sama sepertiku…" perhatian Souji teralih pada seorang wanita anggun yang sedang duduk di samping Igor.

"Namaku Margaret, aku disini untuk menemanimu selama perjalananmu." Wanita anggun itu memperkenalkan diri. Ia mengenakan pakaian biru gelap berlengan panjang, dengan rok berwarna serupa. Sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna sama melilit pinggangnya, ditemani stocking hitam yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya berwarna putih ikal, dihiasi sebuah bando berwarna sama dengan pakaiannya.

"Kita akan membahas lebih lanjut hal ini secara mendetail pada waktu lain," pandangan Souji kembali terfokus pada Igor, "Hingga saat itu, sampai jumpa…"

Pandangan Souji kembali kabur, dan kini yang ada disekelilingnya hanyalah kegelapan yang pekat.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Sementara itu, Yosuke yang merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah, segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa tujuan dan arah. Yang jelas, kalau ini memang hanya sebuah mimpi, maka Yosuke ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi buruknya tersebut.

Yosuke terus berlari melewati orang-orang yang tampak seperti zombie dan mengabaikan bunyi setiap cipratan genangan darah yang ia injak dengan sepatunya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pakaian sang pemuda, sementara cahaya bulan tampak semakin menguning, menghiasi langit malam yang hijau kelam.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Chie menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Souji dengan tidak sabar. "Souji, dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan segera masuk!" ujarnya panik, "Satu, dua, tiga!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari penghuni kamar, Chie segera membuka paksa pintu tersebut dengan cara melancarkan jurus tendangan mautnya.

BRUAK!

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang terlepas dari engselnya. "Ups," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chie sebagai bentuk perwujudan atas rasa bersalahnya, kemudian ia bergegas mendekati tempat tidur yang terletak di pojok kamar tersebut. "Souji, ayo cepat bangun!"

Mendengar teriakan Chie, Souji langsung tersadar dari tidurnya, kepalanya agak sedikit pusing. "Hah? Chie…" perlu jeda beberapa saat sebelum jiwa Souji terkumpul seutuhnya, "Chie… apa yang kau lakukan disini…" tanya Souji pelan. Tingkah lakunya tampak seperti orang yang menderita tekanan darah rendah. Hening sesaat, hingga Souji akhirnya tersadar seutuhnya, kemudian membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Ch-Chie?! Kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari?" Souji tampak terkejut, "Dan, lagi…" pandangannya teralih pada pintu kamar yang tergolek naas di hadapannya. "…Apa yang terjadi dengan pintu kamarku?" Chie membalas pertanyaan Souji cepat.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya! Sekarang, cepat ikut aku!" Chie berkata tegas. Souji akhirnya menuruti gadis itu, lalu mengenakan jaket sekolahnya tanpa mengancingkannya terlebih dahulu.

Sementara Souji terus bertanya-tanya dalam diam, tiba-tiba saja Chie menyodorkannya sebuah pisau daging yang ukurannya cukup besar. Souji menatap pisau itu dengan tatapan sedikit ngeri.

"Chie, pisau itu… untuk… apa?" tanya Souji kaku.

"Ini untuk berjaga-jaga, bawalah." Kata Chie sambil menyerahkan pisau tersebut. Sementara orang yang menerima pisau tersebut hanya dapat terdiam pasrah.

_'Oh, baiklah… kemarin pistol, hari ini pisau daging,'_ batin Souji dalam hati. _'… Kira-kira, besok benda berbahaya apa lagi yang menungguku…?'_ Souji mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan menebak-nebak benda apa lagi yang akan ditodongkan padanya besok.

_"Satonaka, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"_ tanya Yukiko melalui sebuah radio kecil yang mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi.

"Y-ya, aku bisa mendengar suaramu, senpai…" jawab Chie memberikan respon.

_"Huft, baguslah kalau begitu. Satonaka, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati karena ada shadow kuat yang tadi aku temui, dia lepas dari penjagaanku,"_ tutur Yukiko menjelaskan keadaan.

"Sh-shadow kuat?" wajah Chie seketika memucat. Sementara Souji menaikkan alisnya, tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Shadow? Apa maks—" perkataan Souji terpotong begitu Chie menarik lengannya kuat-kuat, membawanya lari menuju lantai paling atas asrama.

"Chie?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?" tanya Souji ditengah-tengah pelarian mereka. "Coba kau jelaskan padaku, apa maksud dari semua ini?" rasa penasaran Souji telah mencapai puncaknya.

Sementara Chie tetap fokus pada langkah kakinya, ia terus berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas asrama tersebut tanpa mengidahkan pertanyaan Souji.

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Yosuke terus berlari meskipun oksigen dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis, hingga tiba-tiba saja ia menabrakkan dirinya pada sesuatu. Yosuke terjatuh ke belakang dengan cukup keras, tubuhnya terbanting ke jalan beraspal.

Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, kemudian memeriksa sesuatu yang baru saja ia tabrak di hadapannya. Rupanya Yosuke menabrak tubuh seorang pria berbadan besar dengan luka goresan pada wajahnya.

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Souji dan Chie terduduk lelah setelah berlari menaiki tangga tadi. Kini, mereka berdua berada di atas atap asrama, melemaskan otot-otot pada kaki mereka.

"Hah… hah… Chie," Souji berkata terengah-engah, "Tolong… jelaskan… padaku, sebenarnya… apa yang… terjadi…" tanya Souji lambat-lambat.

"Hah, hah… tunggu sebentar…" Chie meminta izin dari Souji untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya sesaat sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Souji.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, nafas mereka mulai kembali teratur. Chie memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. "Maaf telah melibatkanmu sampai sejauh ini, Souji-kun." Chie terdiam sejenak, bingung hendak memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Oh, baiklah… langsung ke inti masalahnya saja. Kau dan aku, juga Yukiko-senpai dan Tatsumi-senpai adalah orang-orang yang disebut memiliki potensi."

"…Potensi?" Souji mengerutkan keningnya.

"Potensi, yaitu orang-orang yang dapat melalui Shadow Hour tanpa masalah. Selain itu, mereka juga—"

Chie menghentikan perkataannya. Souji merasa bingung. Pemuda itu menatap Chie, mata gadis itu membelalak dan mulutnya menganga. Keringat dingin mengucur dari wajahnya. Souji lalu mengalihkan penglihatannya kepada objek yang ditatap Chie, dan mendapati sesosok mahluk misterius yang belum pernah Souji lihat dalam hidupnya. Bentuknya… aneh, seperti cairan-cairan hitam menjijikkan yang membentuk dua tangan. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah kepala, atau lebih tepatnya, 'topeng' berwarna biru, sementara tangan lainnya memegang pisau. Jumlahnya tidak hanya satu, tetapi banyak, memanjat hingga ke atas atap asrama.

Dengan gemetar, Chie segera bangkit, ia membuka mulutnya. "Monster-monster itu… kami menyebutnya… 'shadow'…" kemudian tangannya mencabut sebuah pistol dengan ukiran 'S.E.E.S' pada permukaan besinya. Sesaat, Souji sempat mengira bahwa Chie hendak menembak 'benda' yang disebut 'shadow' itu dengan pistolnya, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Gadis itu, menodongkan pistol tersebut di depan dahinya, seakan-akan ia siap menembak kepalanya sendiri.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

"HAAAHH!!" Terdengar teriakan keras keluar dari mulut Tatsumi Kanji. Pemuda sangar itu hendak memukul Yosuke dengan plat besi yang dibawanya. Yosuke hanya dapat berteriak histeris, sementara kakinya berhasil membawanya untuk menghindari serangan Kanji. Kanji kemudian menatap Yosuke dengan tatapan yang lebih mengerikan dibanding biasanya, membuat Yosuke merinding ketakutan.

"JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA KABUR, SHADOW!!" Kanji kemudian berniat mengayunkan plat besi yang dibawanya, yang disambut oleh teriakan Yosuke yang tidak kalah kencangnya.

"TU-TUNGGU!! TATSUMI-SENPAI, INI AKU!! HANAMURA YOSUKE!!" Sesuai harapan Yosuke, pemuda sangar itu segera menghentikan serangannya, kemudian memperhatikan Yosuke dengan seksama. Pemuda sangar itu tampak sedikit terkejut. 

"Mata itu… kau juga tampak waras… kau… bukan shadow?" 

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Keringat dingin semakin mengalir deras dari wajah Chie. Gadis itu tampak ragu, nafasnya tidak teratur, sementara sekelompok 'shadow' semakin mendekati mereka. Chie kemudian hendak menarik pelatuk, berniat menembak kepalanya sendiri, namun belum sempat Chie berbuat demikian, salah satu dari 'shadow' tersebut menerjang tubuh Chie hingga gadis itu terjatuh, sementara pistol yang dibawanya terpental ke lantai di hadapan Souji.

Tiba-tiba, Souji mendengar sebuah suara menggema dalam kepalanya. 

_"Kau tahu… apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan pistol itu, bukan? Jangan ragu…"_suara itu terdengar seperti… suara anak kecil yang ditemuinya di hari pertama kedatangannya. Tiba-tiba gambaran tentang anak itu melintas di pikiran Souji. Rambut ikal yang hitam, juga matanya…

"S-Souji-kun…" Chie bersuara kecil, berniat mengisyaratkan pemuda itu agar segera kabur, namun sepertinya Souji tidak mengindahkannya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu meraih pistol itu dari lantai, sementara sekelompok 'shadow' tersebut mulai mendekatinya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengarahkan pistol tersebut di samping kepalanya, hendak menembak kepalanya sendiri, sama seperti yang hendak dilakukan Chie tadi.

Tiba-tiba, senyum tersungging di wajah Souji. Ia mulai bergumam kecil.

"Per… so… na…" gumamnya seraya jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk, dan pistol itu mengeluarkan bunyi seperti suara kaca pecah yang seakan-akan menembus kepala sang pemuda. Seketika asap kecil keluar dari ujung pistol yang digenggam sang pemuda, dari belakang tubuhnya berdiri sesosok makhluk seperti prajurit yang mengenakan topeng besi, dengan jubah hitam yang berkibar-kibar. Salah satu tangan mahluk itu menggenggam sebuah naginata. Suara persona itu kemudian menggema. 

_"Thou art I, and I am Thou… from the sea of thy soul, I come forth… I am… Izanagi, of the Fool arcana."_ Demikian mahluk yang muncul dari belakang Souji itu menyebutkan namanya. 'Izanagi' kemudian melaju ke depan, mengayunkan naginata yang digenggamnya dan menghancurkan setiap shadow tersebut, satu persatu, hingga tidak ada yang tersisa. Kemudian Izanagi mulai menghilang, lenyap di udara, sementara sebuah kartu berwarna biru cerah tiba-tiba melayang, turun perlahan di hadapan Souji, yang kemudian segera menghilang seperti pasir tertiup angin, meninggalkan jejak-jejak cahaya biru kecil.

Chie hanya dapat melihat dengan penuh takjub. _'Ti-tidak mungkin… bagaimana bisa…? Bukankah Souji-kun bahkan—' _

"Chie." Souji kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Chie, membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Y-ya?" jawab Chie kaku. Souji menghela napas.

"Aku lelah." 

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

"Kuharap Satonaka dan Seta baik-baik saja…" Yukiko bergumam pelan. Ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu asrama dengan sebuah kipas berwarna merah di tangannya. Ia baru saja selesai menghancurkan shadow-shadow yang hendak memasuki asrama. Seketika, ia merasakan radio kecilnya bergetar. 

_"Yukiko, segera kemari, ajak Satonaka juga… aku menemui orang berpotensi lainnya…"_ terdengar suara Kanji dari radio tersebut. Yukiko mengangkat alisnya. 

"Orang berpotensi?" 

_"Ya… Hanamura Yosuke, salah satu kouhai kita di sekolah… teman seangkatan Satonaka dan pemuda itu." _Jelas suara dari radio seberang.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu sekitar lima belas menit lagi." Yukiko mematikan alat komunikasi kecilnya, lalu bergegas menyiapkan kendaraan khusus yang ia gunakan saat Shadow Hour tiba.

Sambil melangkah tergesa, wanita itu terus berpikir. "Dalam satu hari… muncul dua orang berpotensi?" gumamnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia menyalakan radio kecilnya, menghubungi Chie agar ia dan Souji segera menuju ke tempatnya.

"Satonaka? Bagaimana keadaan kalian disana?"

_"Oh, Yukiko-senpai… kami baik-baik saja, tetapi Souji tampak sangat lelah… Baru saja tadi ia memanggil… 'persona' miliknya,"_jelas Chie kepada senpainya tersebut. Langkah Yukiko terhenti sejenak.

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

_"Apa katamu tadi? Dia baru saja memanggil personanya?"_tanya Yukiko terkejut.

"A… aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi… dia…" Chie menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Souji yang sedang terlentang di lantai atap asrama, "Tadi… dia memanggil 'persona', dan menghancurkan seluruh shadow yang menyerang kami." Chie menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan.

Sementara pemilik suara dari seberang menundukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya menyipit, mencoba menemukan penjelasan yang masuk akal atas kejadian ini. Namun ia menyadari bahwa mereka tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu, akhirnya gadis elegan tersebut dengan bijak memutuskan untuk memikirkan masalah tersebut lain waktu saja.

_"Satonaka, Kanji-kun baru saja menemukan orang berpotensi lainnya,"_ sang pemilik suara kembali melangkah tergesa, _"Kalian berdua, cepat datang ke tempatku."_

"Ah, iya… baik!" Chie merespon positif. Lalu gadis itu segera menarik kerah seragam Souji, menyeret pemuda terkapar tersebut menuju tempat Yukiko.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Kuroka was here.. :D

Uhm, maaf kalo chapter ini agak rumit-pusing-kusut ataupun semacamnya.. ;_;

(..duh, rasanya seperti ada jurang pemisah antara chapter ini dengan chapter sebelumya..entah kenapa, rasanya kontras sekali. - -a *curcol mode: on*)

Dan maaf, kalau kesannya tokoh-tokoh dalam chapter ini sangat OOC, terlampau imajinatif dan masih banyak penggunaan kata yang tidak penting/bertele-tele..

Oh iya, sebelumya terimakasih banyak untuk **sharasuke, Mocca-Marocchi, kyriell, MelZzZ, DeathCode, Shina Suzuki,** dan** heylalaa **yang telah bersedia menyumbangkan secuil reviewnya bagi fic collab ini.. :D

Akhir kata, seperti biasa, bukan? ^^


	7. Tartarus Block Five: The Phenomenon

**Yo, Kuroro disini! :D**  
**Sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena fic ini lama updatenya- yah, yang penting fic ini sekarang udah diupdate, haha. :D (lari dari tanggung jawab)**  
**Oh iya, kami harap reader cukup merasa terhibur dengan chapter 6 ini (sebagai wujud permohonan maaf kami), atau yah.. setidaknya tersenyum simpul, lah. ^^**

**Terakhir, jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca fic kolab kami, dan... semoga menyenangkan! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Line of Truth **

**Disclaimer: ATLUS owns Persona 3 & 4**

**Chapter 6**

**Tartarus Block Five: The Phenomenon**

**

* * *

**

"A-aw! Tatsumi-senpai, kenapa tiba-tiba—" Yosuke tampak menahan sakit ketika Kanji menarik tangannya secara paksa, menyeret pemuda itu ke suatu tempat.

"Ikut saja," jawab Kanji singkat, "Aku sudah memanggil Yukiko dan Satonaka." Ia melanjutkan. Yosuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"H-ha? Yukiko-senpai? Chie? Apa maksud Sen—"

"Kau adalah orang berpotensi..." potong Kanji singkat. Yosuke semakin bingung.

"H-ha? Orang berpotensi? Itu..." Yosuke terdiam sejenak, sementara tangannya masih terus ditarik paksa oleh Kanji. _'Itu...'_

"Kita sudah sampai." Kanji segera melepaskan tangan Yosuke. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengusap-usap tangannya yang masih terasa agak sakit, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati sebuah menara tinggi besar yang bentuknya—bisa dibilang—tak karuan, menjadi objek yang ditangkap oleh sel-sel batang pada retinanya. Entah 'siapa' arsitek jenius yang cukup cerdas dengan merancang sebuah menara yang bentuknya lebih mirip setumpuk bangunan tak teratur tersebut, Yosuke sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Hanya saja, bangunan yang akan memakan biaya besar apabila akan direnovasi tersebut, entah kenapa, membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Cairan merah pekat beraroma karat mengaliri sebagian menara tersebut. Puncaknya tidak terlihat, menembus awan dan seakan-akan menusuk bentangan langit. Namun satu hal yang membuat Yosuke cukup terkejut, yaitu menara tersebut terletak dimana tempat sekolahnya-Gekkougami High School-berdiri. Lebih tepatnya, bangunan tempatnya belajar itulah yang berubah menjadi menara aneh tersebut, berdiri kokoh di balik gerbang sekolah.

Yosuke membuka mulutnya dan terbengong-bengong penuh kebingungan, namun hati kecilnya seakan-akan membisikkan sesuatu...

"Sekarang, kita sedang berada dalam satu waktu, yang kami sebut '_Shadow Hour_'..." Kanji memulai pembicaraan setelah membiarkan Yosuke berusaha menilik menara tinggi di hadapannya. "Waktu dimana... hanya mereka yang memiliki 'potensi' yang dapat melaluinya tanpa masalah... dan..." Kanji terdiam sejenak, berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Yosuke. "...Tidak berubah menjadi 'shadow'."

Yosuke mengangkat alisnya. "Sha..dow...?" ia bergumam kecil, mengulang kata yang diucapkan oleh murid yang duduk di kelas tiga tersebut. Kanji mengangguk perlahan, kemudian ia kembali menarik lengan Yosuke, menyeret pemuda tersebut memasuki menara di hadapan mereka. Setibanya di dalam menara aneh tersebut, Yosuke dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang entah kenapa, suasananya terasa begitu mencekam. Lantainya hitam putih bagaikan papan catur, dan tampaknya menara berdiri kokoh karena ditopang oleh pilar-pilar besar di sekitar ruangan. Ruangan tersebut juga tidak berdinding, dengan sebuah tangga cukup tinggi yang terhubung dengan sebuah pintu yang permukaannya berbentuk seperti sebuah jam.

"Menara ini disebut Menara Tartarus, pusat dimana para shadow berkumpul... termasuk... shadow yang muncul dari dalam hati milik orang-orang berpotensi, atau yang kami kenal dengan sebutan Special Shadow." Kanji menjelaskan seadanya. Yosuke mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha keras mencerna perkataan Kanji. Kemudian Kanji menolehkan kepalanya pada sebuah mesin yang terlihat seperti lampu neon, tampak pada sekeliling 'lampu' tersebut terdapat pijar berwarna hijau pudar, berpendar di sekelilingnya. "Berdiri denganku di atas mesin itu." Kanji kembali menarik tangan Yosuke menuju mesin tersebut.

"T-Tatsumi-senpai! Apa maksud semua ini? Penjelasanmu sama sekali tidak dapat kumengerti!" Yosuke mulai meringis kesakitan, namun Kanji hanya terdiam dan tidak merespon apa-apa pada perkataan Yosuke. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ini adalah '_access point_', salah satu teknologi canggih hasil penemuan Amagi corp. Fungsinya untuk mengantar kita secara otomatis ke lantai manapun Menara Tartarus ini... namun access point ini hanya dapat mengantar kita hingga ke lantai yang pernah kita telusuri." Kanji menjelaskan tentang mesin yang sekarang mereka pijaki. "Artinya, sebelum bisa menggunakan access point secara total, kita harus menelusuri setiap lantai menara ini terlebih dahulu dengan kaki kita sendiri." Kanji menambahkan tanpa mempedulikan pemuda yang diajaknya berbicara tersebut memutar otaknya dengan keras.

Hening melingkup di antara mereka berdua sesaat, hingga Kanji kemudian menarik napas perlahan, terlihat berharap akan sesuatu. "Kuharap... kau bukan orang yang aneh... atau macam-macam..." gumam Kanji pelan. Yosuke semakin bingung.

"E-Eh? Aneh? Macam-macam? Apa maks-" belum sempat Yosuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mesin yang mereka pijaki tersebut mulai bekerja, cahaya-cahaya hijau mulai mengelilingi mereka berdua, kemudian mereka lenyap seketika, menuju salah satu lantai yang ada pada menara tersebut.

* * *

"Yukiko-senpai!" Chie melambai ke arah Yukiko ketika ia dan Souji telah sampai di depan menara Tartarus. Rupanya Yukiko telah berdiri depan menara itu juga. Souji tampak kewalahan, namun ia juga tampak bingung dengan menara tinggi di hadapannya. Yukiko yang melihat Souji hanya membentuk senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Kau kaget? Beginilah wujud sekolah kita pada saat '_Shadow Hour_'... kami menyebut menara ini dengan nama 'Tartarus', kami bahkan belum tahu sampai mana puncaknya." Yukiko menjelaskan sambil mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan menara yang tak tampak permukaan atapnya tersebut.

Souji memperhatikan menara abstrak yang ada di hadapannya. "...Menara ini... aneh..." Ia bergumam kecil.

"Inilah pusat dimana para shadow berkumpul..." Yukiko menjelaskannya pendek. "...Bisa dibilang, ini semacam 'sarang' mereka," tambahnya. "Kanji-kun dan Hanamura sudah berada di dalam... aku yakin, sekarang mereka sudah sampai di block lima. Tampaknya Hanamura harus berhadapan dengan 'Shadow'nya, dan dengan segala kejujurannya..."

Souji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kurang mengerti dengan perkataan Yukiko. "..._Block_ lima...? Yosuke? Kejujurannya? Shadownya?" tanya Souji bertubi-tubi.

"Kau akan segera tahu... sekarang, mari kita segera menyusul mereka masuk... ayo, Satonaka, Seta." Yukiko memberi komando singkat. Chie mengangguk.

"Ya, ayo, Souji-kun!" Chie segera menarik tangan Souji, dan mereka segera berlari memasuki menara.

* * *

"Ah, kalian sudah sampai rupanya..." itulah sambutan singkat yang Kanji berikan kepada Chie dan Yukiko. Kanji kemudian terdiam ketika matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang 'tidak Ia undang', ikut berdiri bersama mereka. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Yosuke.

"S-Souji! Kau juga...? Bagaimana kau juga ada di sini?" Yosuke tampak terkejut sekaligus kebingungan. Sementara itu tak hanya Yosuke, Kanji yang menariknya ke menara ini pun memberikan respon yang sama.

"...Kau! Orang tidak jelas yang terus mengikutiku selama perjalananku ke asrama!" itulah reaksi Kanji ketika ia mencoba mengingat sosok Souji.

"A-ah! Jadi kau juga 'orang berpotensi' atau apapun yang dikatakan Chie barusan?" ujar Souji kepada Kanji, Ia juga tampak sedikit terkejut, "Dan lagi, sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak mengikutimu, hanya saja tujuan kita memang searah," lanjut Souji agak berhati-hati, sementara Yukiko yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum.

"Kanji-kun, perkenalkan, anggota baru kita di asrama, sekaligus orang berpotensi yang tampaknya telah memiliki 'Persona', Seta Souji," Yukiko memperkenalkan Souji. Kanji tampak terkejut.

"Telah memiliki 'Persona'? Bagaimana mungkin? Ia bahkan-"

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung, Tatsumi-senpai, tetapi tadi Ia baru saja memanggil 'Persona' miliknya," kata Chie menjelaskan.

"Hmm... singkirkan dulu masalah itu untuk sementara, sekarang kita harus segera menelusuri block lima ini, dan menuntaskan masalah secepatnya," ujar Yukiko, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Yukiko kemudian menatap Kanji. "Kanji-kun, apa kau sudah memberitahu Hanamura mengenai hal apa saja yang harus Ia lakukan?" Yukiko memberikan pertanyaan kepada Kanji, bermaksud memeriksa apakah Yosuke sudah siap menghadapi shadownya dan menerima segala kegelapan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Yeah, begitulah." Kanji menjawab malas, yang untungnya tidak membuat putri dari pemilik perusahaan raksasa Amagi corp. tersebut terusik.

"Apakah kalian semua sudah siap?" Yukiko berdiri memimpin kelompok kecil tersebut, bermaksud untuk memeriksa kesiapan seluruh anggota untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tentu saja!" seru Chie penuh semangat, mengangkat tinggi kepalan tangannya ke arah langit-langit.

"Seperti biasa..." jawab Kanji tenang, sambil mengusap-usap tinjunya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya sedikit.

Sementara Souji, meski ia belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, akhirnya mengangguk pertanda siap. Kini langkah mereka semua menjadi semakin mantap.

"Uhm... maaf..." tiba-tiba saja Yosuke menginterupsi.

"Ya, ada apa, Hanamura?" tanya Yukiko lembut, terhenti pada langkah pertamanya.

"Apa di tempat ini ada toilet?"

* * *

Keempat pasang kaki kini tengah berdiri di atas jalan beraspal sebuah kota yang terlihat cukup ramai, sementara kelima pasang mata mereka tertuju ke arah mata angin yang berbeda-beda.

"Whoa..." kata Yosuke takjub, sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa pemandangan yang ada di lantai 113 menara tersebut terlihat jauh lebih baik dari pemikirannya semula.

"Hm, tampaknya kau bukan orang yang macam-macam," komentar Kanji begitu melihat pemandangan di dalam block tersebut, yang menurutnya terlihat jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan block-block sebelumnya yang pernah ia lalui. "Tak kusangka, rupanya orang yang terlihat meragukan sepertimu tenyata lumayan juga," tutur Kanji, entah bermaksud untuk memuji atau sebaliknya.

"Yah, artinya pekerjaan kita kali ini akan lebih mudah," ujar Chie optimis. "Selain itu, rasanya tak mungkin ada jebakan atau semacamnya di kota yang damai seperti ini." Chie menambahkan.

Sementara itu, Souji memperhatikan secara seksama pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Mobil, jalan raya, gedung-gedung tinggi, pusat perbelanjaan, toko-toko... semua tampak normal dan terlihat seperti sungguhan, sama sekali tak tampak adanya rekaan atau terlihat palsu. Ia nyaris tidak percaya bahwa pemandangan yang dilihatnya tersebut merupakan pemandangan yang ada di dalam menara. Bahkan wajahnya dapat merasakan panas dari terik sinar matahari yang menerangi kota asing tersebut.

"Wah... tak kusangka, ternyata tempat ini begitu luar biasa!" Chie menyuarakan perasaannya, "Semua tampak asli... Langit, awan, matahari... benar-benar tidak seperti block pada umumnya!" tuturnya gembira.

"Ya, benar-benar luar biasa..." gumam Souji, kagum atas apa yang Ia saksikan.

"Sampai-sampai angin pun terasa dinginnya..." tambah Chie, menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu helaian rambutnya. "Duh, rupanya angin di sini agak dingin, ya," keluh Chie, merasakan suhu dingin yang mulai menjalar pada permukaan kulitnya. "Rasa-rasanya seperti ada angin yang menembus masuk melalui jaketku," katanya.

"Kau benar, entah mengapa rasanya angin di tempat ini terasa begitu dingin." Yukiko menambahkan.

"Pantas, sejak tadi aku merasa ada angin yang menerpa leherku, lihat... rambutku terus berkibar sejak tadi." Yosuke menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Hah? Angin? Apa maksud kalian? Bukankah justru tempat ini cukup panas...? Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya angin yang berhembus..." Kanji bertanya heran. "Malah aku merasa agak sulit bernapas..."

"Aku juga," kata Souji. Sama seperti halnya Kanji, Ia merasa sedikit kepanasan, dan sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya angin yang berhembus, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengurangi sedikit hawa panas yang Ia rasakan.

"Ini aneh," gumam Yukiko, mulai merasakan adanya kejanggalan pada tempat tersebut.

Merasa pendapatnya berlainan dengan pengakuan kedua pemuda tersebut, Chie bermaksud untuk meminta kejelasan dari mereka.

"Hei, apa maksud kal—"

Tubuh Chie terpaku seketika begitu Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Kanji dan Souji, sementara posisi mulutnya masih menganga akibat perkataan yang hendak diucapkannya belum selesai.

Reaksi Chie barusan menarik perhatian Yukiko, membuat gadis berambut panjang tersebut menoleh kepada gadis berambut pendek di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Sato..naka...?" ekspresi Yukiko berubah begitu melihat ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan dari gadis yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya tersebut.

Mendengar adanya sesuatu yang ganjil melalui cara bicara kedua wanita tersebut, Kanji akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka, begitu juga dengan Yosuke dan Souji, kemudian reaksi mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chie dan Yukiko.

"Senpai, bukankah itu... Itu 'kan..." Chie menunjuk ke arah Kanji yang kini seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus oleh kostum yang dikenakannya. "...Itu 'kan... kostum Ultraman!" ucap Chie menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat kedua mata Kanji melebar.

"Apa? Aku juga...?" kata Kanji terkejut, dan kini mendapati seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus oleh kostum berwarna perak tersebut.

"...Juga?" kening Chie berkerut.

"Satonaka... kostummu..." Yukiko berkata pada Chie, bermaksud untuk memberitahukan keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

"A...aku?" Ucap Chie sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, yang disambut anggukan singkat dari Yukiko. Kemudian, hal yang dilihat olehnya adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk daripada mimpi buruknya selama ini; yaitu dirinya yang mengenakan kostum Sailor Moon—Sailor Jupiter, lebih tepatnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...!" jerit Chie histeris, membuat keempat orang lain di sekitarnya terkejut.

"T-tunggu! Apa-apaan ini?" Souji juga menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengenakan seragamnya, melainkan sebuah kostum pahlawan, lengkap dengan sebuah topeng yang menyembunyikan wajah dan rambut abu-abunya. Ya, tidak salah lagi: Kostum Pahlawan Bertopeng.

"P-Pahlawan bertopeng! Yang ada di film animasi 'Shinchan'!" Kanji, yang sekarang terbungkus oleh kostum Ultraman, langsung menunjuk Souji. Apa Kanji menonton film itu?

"Yukiko-senpai...kau juga... itu... kostum 'Xena the Warrior Princess'! Ibuku terkadang suka menontonnya dulu!" Souji ikut menunjuk, kali ini ke arah Yukiko. Yukiko terlihat sangat terkejut menyadari Ia juga tidak mengenakan pakaian yang seharusnya tengah Ia kenakan, melainkan kostum seorang prajurit wanita, lengkap dengan _armor_, sepatu _boots_, dan juga senjatanya.

"T-tidak mungkin, ada apa dengan kostum kalian? Tunggu dulu, kenapa kalian ada di bawahku?" Yosuke sekarang tampak sangat bingung.

"H-Hanamura...?" Yukiko menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari Yosuke yang tak tampak di sekitar mereka, Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat Hanamura Yosuke melayang di atas mereka. Sama seperti keempat orang itu, Yosuke juga tidak lagi mengenakan seragamnya, melainkan kostum biru merah dengan jubah merah yang berkibar-kibar, lengkap dengan simbol 'S' pada bagian dada.

"Su-Superman!" Chie langsung berteriak sambil menunjuk Yosuke, yang akhirnya menyadari bagaimana Ia berpakaian dan wajahnya memerah.

"B-BOHOOOOONG!" teriak Yosuke nyaris sama histerisnya dengan Chie.

* * *

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit bagi mereka untuk menenangkan diri masing-masing, ditambah lagi, wajah mereka berlima tampak merah padam akibat malu dengan kostum yang tiba-tiba membungkus tubuh mereka (khusus Souji dan Kanji, semburat kemerahannya tidak terlihat akibat topeng yang mereka kenakan).

"Urrgh! T-topeng ini... tidak bisa dilepas..." Souji berusaha menarik topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Kanji yang merasa semakin kepanasan karena seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk seluruh bagian kepala, terbungkus dengan kostum Ultraman. Namun untungnya, walaupun ditutup dengan topeng, entah mengapa mereka masih dapat melihat dengan cukup baik.

Souji akhirnya menyerah setelah berusaha untuk melepas topengnya, sama halnya dengan Kanji. Kemudian mereka berlima diam seribu bahasa selama beberapa saat, yang mengisi hanyalah suara-suara bising dari mobil, sepeda motor, juga 'orang-orang' yang berlalu lalang, melewati mereka tanpa masalah seperti tak melihat hal aneh apapun.

"...Kutarik ucapanku barusan yang mengatakan 'sepertinya kau bukan orang yang macam-macam'..." Kanji tiba-tiba bersuara, menatap Yosuke dengan ekspresinya yang tampak frustasi. Yosuke, yang masih merasa malu, mulai bingung.

"H-ha? Tu-tunggu, Tatsumi-senpai! Kenapa justru aku?" Yosuke tampak tidak terima.

"Yosukeee! Fenomena dalam menara Tartarus di block ini tercipta karena merefleksikan apa yang ada di dalam dirimu! Shadow milikmu yang menguasai block ini!" Chie tampak emosi, sementara Yosuke menganga.

"A-kenapa...? Di atas semua itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan! 'Shadow' itu apa, dan semuanya!" Yosuke mulai tampak kesal, sementara Yukiko menginterupsi.

"Tenanglah, Hanamura... nanti akan kami jelaskan lebih rinci, tapi anggaplah, 'Shadow' itu adalah 'dirimu yang sesungguhnya', setiap perasaanmu dan pikiran-pikiran yang tercipta dalam otakmu, juga hatimu yang terdalam..." Yukiko menjelaskan. Yosuke tampak sedikit mengerti perkataan Yukiko. "Dan _block_ lima menara Tartarus ini, hanya mengikuti 'keinginan'mu, dan juga merupakan 'refleksi' dari hatimu... aku yakin, kau merasa setiap keanehan, hingga kostum yang kami kenakan ini, pasti memiliki suatu hubungan dengan apa yang kau pendam selama ini, bukan, Hanamura?" Yukiko melanjutkan.

Yosuke terdiam. Ia tidak ingin mengakui itu, tapi memang... Ia merasa bahwa Ia mengenal suasana ini, gedung-gedung dan lain sebagainya, sesuai… sangat sesuai dengan bayangannya...

_"Selamat datang di permainan kecilku! Sepertinya, jumlah pemain kita ada empat orang... belum ditambah diriku sendiri, baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang! Inilah 'first phase'!"_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara menggema di sekitar mereka, suara yang sangat mirip dengan suara Yosuke, namun terkesan sedikit ganjil.

Dan anehnya, suara tersebut tidak berasal dari Yosuke.

"...Shadow Yosuke..." Chie bergumam pelan. Souji dan Yosuke tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan sang gadis.

"'Permainan kecil'? Apa maksudnya? Kita tidak pernah mengerti fenomena apa yang terjadi di Tartarus ini, karena itu, bersiap untuk pertarungan, sekarang!" Yukiko mulai memberi komando, yang dibalas dengan anggukan tegas dari Chie dan Kanji, anggukan penuh keraguan dari Souji, dan ekspresi 'lemot' dari Yosuke.

"Um... Senpai..." tiba-tiba, suara Chie menginterupsi. "...kita... _'evoker'_ kita tidak ada..."

"Apa katamu, Satonaka?" Yukiko tampak terkejut. "Bagaimana mungkin kita dapat mengalahkan para shadow tanpa _'evoker'_ milik kita...?"

_"Fufufufu... tenanglah, permainan ini baru saja dimulai..."_ terdengar suara Shadow Yosuke yang tampak sangat senang, _"Biar kujelaskan peraturan dari permainan ini. Pertama-tama, kalian tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan kalian dengan cara biasa, melainkan harus dengan menggunakan cara yang sesuai dengan keadaan kalian masing-masing."_ Shadow Yosuke menjelaskan tata cara permainannya, sementara tawa aneh yang terkesan janggal terdengar seketika Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"...Cara kami masing-masing?" gumam Souji, berusaha untuk menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Shadow Yosuke tersebut.

"Hei! Apa yang harus kami lakukan, dasar pengecut!" Kanji mulai emosi, "Berani-beraninya kau mengambil evoker milik kami setelah merubah kami menjadi badut-badut yang tidak lucu seperti ini!" teriaknya marah.

"Tenanglah, Kanji-kun..." Yukiko berusaha meredam amarah Kanji. "Kita ikuti saja apa permainannya..." ujarnya sambil menajamkan tatapan matanya ke arah langit yang terlihat mendung seiring dengan munculnya suara Shadow Yosuke barusan.

_"Fufufu, semangat yang bagus, aku suka hal itu,"_ puji Shadow Yosuke. _"Baiklah, sebagai hadiah atas keberanian kalian, aku akan sedikit memberi tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan di 'First Phase' ini..."_ ujarnya pada kelima remaja yang ada di block tersebut, minus Yosuke yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia belum memiliki 'Persona', selain... terbang.

_"Baiklah, tugas pertama kalian adalah..."_ Shadow Yosuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, terkesan sedang mendramatisir keadaan, yang akhirnya Ia lanjutkan kembali sebelum para pemakai kostum tersebut kehilangan kesabaran mereka. _"...kalahkan Godzilla."_ Tepat ketika Shadow Yosuke mengakhiri kalimatnya, langit kembali cerah.

"H-hei, kau! Kami belum selesai-tch... dia sudah pergi," sesal Kanji.

"Mengalahkan... Godzilla?" Chie bergidik ngeri. "...Bagaimana mungkin kita dapat mengalahkan monster besar yang makannya banyak itu tanpa evoker milik kita...?" ringis gadis tersebut pesimis.

_'Chie... kau berkata seperti itu tanpa menyadari bahwa makanmu juga banyak,'_ komentar Yosuke dalam hati, sambil mengingat peristiwa tak menyenangkan yang Ia alami sore tadi.

"Semuanya, tenanglah." Yukiko mengambil alih perhatian seluruh anggota kelompok kecilnya, "Sekarang, mari kita dinginkan kepala sejenak. Bukankah kita pernah mengalami kesulitan-kesulitan semacam ini pada block-block sebelumnya?" perkataan Yukiko berhasil membangkitkan rasa optimis masing-masing Persona User di tempat tesebut.

"Ya... kau benar, Yukiko-senpai.." kini cahaya pada mata Chie tampak lebih berkilau, "Baik Gorila, Godzilla, T-Rex, Yeti, atau Mozilla sekalipun, semuanya akan kulawan! Akan kuhabisi mereka dengan jurus-jurus kung-fu milikku yang sudah terlatih ini!" semangat Chie berkobar begitu membara, dan tampak memanaskan suasana di sekitar mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Begitu semangatnya Chie, sampai-sampai Ia memperagakan beberapa jurus yang telah Ia latih sebelumnya. Ia melakukan beberapa gerakan melompat, memutar, menendang, lalu terakhir, Chie tampak memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk bersalto di udara. Chie melakukan gerakan terakhirnya dengan sempurna, hingga kakinya yang terbungkus oleh _boots_ hijau pendek mendarat di atas tanah, bersamaan dengan munculnya suara dentuman keras disertai gempa yang membuat suasana berubah menakutkan.

'Orang-orang' mulai berhamburan dan berlari melindungi diri, beberapa bangunan tinggi berguncang hebat, menimbulkan beberapa retakan pada beberapa bagian bangunan.

Tak terkecuali kelima orang remaja yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah kota besar tersebut, tampak masing-masing dari mereka terlihat waspada, minus dua orang remaja.

Remaja pertama adalah remaja yang mengira bahwa guncangan yang baru saja terjadi adalah akibat ulahnya- Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa jurusnya dapat menimbulkan kekacauan semacam ini.

Remaja kedua adalah remaja yang mengira bahwa pemandangan yang Ia saksikan hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang tidak menyenangkan belaka- Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kini Ia tengah menyaksikan seekor kadal raksasa yang sedang mengamuk di tengah kota; yang terlihat sedang sibuk menginjak beberapa mobil dan menghancurkan beberapa gedung pencakar langit.

Sang pemuda terbang berusaha menginformasikan kejadian aktual ini kepada seluruh rekannya.

"Err... kawan-kawan. Kita kedatangan tamu istimewa." Yosuke tampak sedikit terhuyung di atas langit sana. "Bersiaplah..."

"Tch, apa boleh buat... ayo kita sikat dia!" perintah Kanji seraya bergerak mendekati monster pembuat kerusuhan kota tersebut.

"Tapi... apa yang harus kita lakukan? Monster sebesar itu... bagaimana cara mengalahkannya? Bahkan itupun kalau kita bisa selamat dan tidak menjadi bulan-bulanan kaki-kaki besar itu." Semangat membara Chie memudar begitu Ia menyaksikan Godzilla di hadapannya yang memiliki ukuran jauh, jauh, dan jauh lebih besar dari apa yang Ia bayangkan. "...Kupikir Godzilla itu hanya sebesar beruang."

Langkah Kanji terhenti. Kemudian, "Kita gunakan saja cara kita masing-masing, seperti yang tadi dikatakan oleh Shadow Yosuke." Kemudian Ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi dengan tergesa.

"Err, caranya?" Chie masih tidak mengerti.

Langkah kaki pria berkostum Ultraman tersebut kembali terhenti. Ia tampak berusaha berpikir keras agar dapat menjawab pertanyaan adik kelasnya tersebut, hingga...

"Hm, cara kita masing-masing...? Apa aku harus menggunakan jurus _'Sparkling Wide Pressure'_, _'Supreme Thunder Dragon'_, atau... _'Super Supreme'_, eh? Yah, apapun namanya, yang jelas jurus-jurus yang sama seperti halnya Sailor Jupiter?"

Souji adalah orang pertama yang tampak mendapatkan penerangan atas pernyataan yang baru saja Chie lontarkan barusan. "Hei, apa katamu tadi, Chie?" Souji tampak antusias, sepertinya Ia baru saja menemukan jalan keluar di tengah badai masalah.

"Ehm... _'Super Supreme'_?" ujarnya tak yakin, "Hm, kedengarannya itu bukan nama jurus, tetapi... ah, ya sudahlah." Chie tampak bingung atas perkataannya sendiri. "Ahahaha, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terlintas di pikiranku, dan... flop! Terucap begitu saja, hehehe..." Chie menjelaskan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "...Apa baru saja aku mengatakan sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Chie dengan sorot mata penuh kebingungan.

"Benar juga..." Yukiko yang tadi tampak serius, kini mulai terlihat lebih lunak. Sebuah senyum terbingkai menghiasi parasnya yang elok, kemudian gadis yang kini terlihat tidak sedang memakai bando merah yang menggambarkan dirinya tersebut membuka mulutnya.

"Shadow Yosuke berkata bahwa 'kita tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan kita dengan cara biasa, melainkan harus dengan menggunakan cara yang sesuai dengan keadaan kita masing-masing.' Itu artinya, kita dapat melawan shadow-shadow tersebut dengan memanfaatkan jurus-jurus dari pahlawan-pahlawan yang kostumnya sedang kita kenakan saat ini." Sementara Chie dan Yosuke mengangguk-angguk kecil pertanda mengerti, Souji menambahkan kalimat Yukiko.

"Itu artinya, tugas pertama kita, yaitu 'mengalahkan Godzilla', hanya satu orang yang dapat melakukannya di antara kita." Souji tersenyum diiringi oleh anggukan mantap dari kawan-kawannya. Sementara itu, orang yang Souji maksud tampak senang.

"Heh. Serahkan saja padaku."

* * *

**A/N:** Heya, Jo di sini ^w^

seperti yang sudah dijelaskan kuro di atas, maaf atas keterlambatan kami mengupdate! Dan... gimana chapter ini? banyakkah kesalahan yang perlu kami perbaiki? :)

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca! Dan terima kasih bagi yang telah menyumbangkan review: **Mocca-Marocchi, MelZzZ, Shina Suzuki, DeathCode, Tetsuwa Shuuhei, sharasuke, heylalaa**! Terima kasih banyak, kami semakin bersemangat! xD

Maaf jika ada review yang belum terbalaskan, kami akan mengecek dan membalas segera review" yang disumbangkan! :)

Seperti biasa, kritik, saran, komentar, pertanyaan, dan apapun, sampaikan lewat **review**, terima kasih banyak~


End file.
